


THE YANDERE VALENTINES MANIAC

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brewie - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Valentine's Day, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Stewie is madly in love with Brian, when Stewie realises that Brian is alone on valentines day he takes matters into his own hands by planning a romantic night for them… things escalate quickly, Brian soon wants nothing to do with this, Stewie turns to Rupert for help- though things continue down hill… a yandere path. What will happen to Brian? Will Stewie’s plan succeed? Or will it end in heartbreak and unrequited love.
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: stewie is messed up.**

Tomorrow was Valentine’s day. The day of love, cute heart shaped chocolate boxes, flowers and movie dates, gifts and kisses, it’s a day when old couples go out and act like they did when they first were together and when new couples make out at the cinema making everyone around them uncomfortable, ah yes, the day when all the loners in the world realize how truly lonely the really so to fade the pain they binge Netflix and eat ice cream… then you’ll have the majority who say- “I don’t need a valentine” but are really crushing inside, then the others who say “Valentine’s day isn’t just about who you are in love with! It’s also about who you love!” because they want someone to give them attention just because they couldn’t actually find a date. **Ah yes.**

Valentines day.

Once again Brian was alone, he had nobody to share the day with… although he did have one more day to try! Brian wasn’t going to give up and look like a loser while Lois and Peter shove their love down everyone’s throats… Brian can’t stand it. on Valentines when he is alone, he goes to the clam and gets drunk, sometimes he would hang out with Stewie, but on days like those he would rather be alone in his own sorrow mess. But not tomorrow! He isn’t going to follow the same routine; he was going to try find someone special tonight! The Labrador was wearing a dark brown suit, and a white shirt, he looked handsome, slightly over dress for the bar, but he wanted a way to attract girls, he wanted to look noticeable and professional. Brian knew that girls wouldn’t date a moron, well, at least a decent girl wouldn’t. Brian looks in the mirror one last time, Practicing his lines. Of course, Brian would need to mention that he is a ‘successful’ writer…

Brian walks past Stewie’s room, and of course, Stewie wouldn’t miss Brian dressed up all nice, his eyes advert quickly over, he excuses himself from Rupert and walks up behind Brian. Stewie leaps and jumps onto Brian’s back. Brian let out a long sigh knowing exactly who it was.

“Why dressed so nicely dog. Do you have a date?” Stewie smirks

Brian reaches his arms behind him and grabs Stewie, he gently places the child to the ground and stares at him, Stewie looked up at Brian with big bright eyes, he was curious. Sure, Brian could lie and say he did, but was it worth it? Brian laughs and shook his head.

“I wish. I’m actually going out to find someone.” Brian answers truthfully.

Stewie smirks. “Oh? But the gay bar is closed on Mondays?”

…

“Shut up Stewie.” Brian rolls his eyes.

Stewie lets out a soft snicker.

“Can I ask why you’re going out?”

“Valentines day is tomorrow; I’m hoping I can get a date.” Brian sighed as he started going down the stairs. Stewie watches frowning slightly, the young boy hadn’t realized he was doing so, something inside him felt crushed, why did he need a valentine anyways? Is he really that desperate?!

“Well, uh, if you don’t find anybody tonight, then maybe you and I could hang out~! It would be fun, just two pals chilling!” Stewie knew that Brian wouldn’t find anyone, the only people who will be at the bar the night before valentines’ day are; couples and old sad lonely men. (aka Brian)

Brian sighs. By the look of it, Brian knew it too, but he wanted to take the chance, he couldn’t bare being alone once again. Brian smiles a little at Stewie, “Yeah, maybe.” He answers before going down the stairs to leave.

Stewie sighs deeply, even the smallest of Brian’s smiles fills Stewie’s stomach with raging butterflies, his heart starts pumping, his fingers clam and sweat, he feels a sickness, a dark desire to have him. Stewie has had feelings for Brian for a few years now, Stewie was now three and his heart was still longing for the same old dog. Lately Brian has been avoiding him, this was due to an incident that happened 2 months ago…

**Flashback**

Stewie sat nervously in a chair beside his parents. The teacher sat in front of them holding up a rather… interesting drawing that stewie had drawn of Brian, it was Brian in a ‘sexy pose’ a lot of blush and a small drawing of stewie to the side of the paper with hearts for eyes. The teacher knew who Brian was because he would come pick Stewie up a few times a week, so once she saw the alarming drawing, she knew she had to phone Lois and Peter. Stewie was shaking in his seat, fiddling with his thumbs… he didn’t mean to draw it in class! He couldn’t get Brian off his mind that day, his charming smile and attractive laugh, Stewie wanted to see him so bad, that was the day Brian was going to take him to get ice cream! Brian was all Stewie could think of the entire day! At first his thoughts were gentle and wholesome, like seeing Brian smile, but soon his thoughts jaggered into something more sexual… he had to draw it! he wanted to desperately see Brian like that! … but now look where that has brought him!

“Stewie, can you explain this?” the teacher asks. Lois looked mortified! And angry! Stewie could tell that all she was thinking about was how she wanted to murder Brian, she already didn’t trust the dog after that moment with Meg at the dance a few years back, now this?!

“uh… that’s not mine.” Stewie fiddles with his thumbs and looks down.

The teacher turned the drawing around, there laid Stewie’s name, marked in his handwriting… Stewie frowns and gulps. He was afraid to look up at Lois so he kept his head down.

“Okay… It’s mine, but- Brian has no idea! … I- just, Brian is… Really amazing and I just…”

Stewie was cut off.

“This is unexpectable! You’re a child Stewie! Brian is a grown adult! Why would you feel anything as close to this to him!? has he done anything to make you attracted to him in such a way?” Lois demands to know.

“No! No! No! h-he never! He- … he treats me like a son… I – I just like him.” Brian has done countless of things to lead Stewie on, but Stewie wanted to protect Brian so he lied on his behalf.

Lois pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh, she should have seen this coming, all the time Stewie spends with him, the attachment, it has always been there! Stewie is always wanting to be close to Brian, Lois is surprised she didn’t see it before hand and a little embarrassed that they had to find out this way, by someone else. A mother should know when her child likes someone… but she didn’t.

“Stewie, we will talk about this when we get home.” Lois sighs. She grabs the drawing and rolls it up, she places it in her handbag.

Peter didn’t really see much wrong with how Stewie felt about Brian! it wasn’t hurting anybody, Brian is a nice guy too, who wouldn’t like him? what really shocked him was that his son was gay! He has nothing against it, he is just sad that he didn’t see it.

On the car ride home Stewie sat in the back alone, hugging himself, he was so nervous that his mother would go off at Brian, he knew Brian would never forgive him.

“Stewie, Sweetie, I was a bit harsh at first, I understand you must be upset, but you’re only three! You don’t know what love even is yet! I know, I-It’s only a small crush, but the fact that you have this crush at all is so alarming! Brian is way older than you! and how you drew that… it was if you wanted more than just friendship with him! … that is why we are booking you in for therapy, just a few short sessions to get to the bottom of ways to control this weird and emotional attachment you have with the dog… even though I’m sure it’s your fathers’ fault.” Lois scoffs.

“My fault!? How?!” Peter throws his arms into the air.

“Because Peter! If you actually take time to spend time with your son then he wouldn’t be like this! he has no male attention in his life so he seeks that elsewhere!” Lois shouts.

“What’s the big deal?! He has Bria- … oooh… okay yeah I see the issue.” Peter rubs his neck, one hand on the wheel.

“My god Peter! Our son thinks he is in love with an older male! He is only three how could he even know what he wants sexually?”

… the fighting continued, Lois screamed, and cried about how Stewie needs to spend more time with his dad and how Brian is the only one who ever gives him attention, how its messed with his mind mentally and that he is confused with what love is because of it. Stewie had his arms crossed now, he was angry. How dare they assume all this about him!? the reason he feels this way about Brian may have something to do with what they said, but Stewie is well above his age, he made a time machine for heavens sake! He knows what love is, its this feeling inside that’s burning when you’re around someone, it’s a feeling your heart gives, it starts pumping and you feel this lovesick dizziness, you feel desperate for the person like you need them… no matter what they say or what they do, Stewie knows he is in love with Brian, no therapy or father and son time is going to change his emotional connection to Brian! and how dare they assume he is confused about his sexuality! Stewie’s hands go into tight fists, he was furious and wanted to scream, this was his life! How dare they act this way about his choices! But… stewie knew, he knew he had to keep silent, they are adults and adults always know best, there was nothing he could say to change their minds…

Once they arrived home, of course they had to show Brian the drawing… Stewie stood on the steps looking down at the living room, watching Lois with her arms crossed staring at Brian as the dog examines the drawing. Brian looked like he had just seen a ghost, his heart was racing so fast in his chest. he gulps, and fiddles with his collar, you could see he was trembling, he was nervous, and didn’t know what to think or say… he has always known Stewie has felt closer to him than anyone else, that he couldn’t live without Brian, that Brian gives his life a purpose! But when Stewie said all these things to him he thought as a best friend! Brian places the drawing down and rubs his neck nervously. He didn’t even know what to say! Lois was giving him the scariest death stare; as if this was all his fault! Brian remained calm and collected, which he usually did in moments like these.

“I honestly had no idea…” Brian huffs.

“Brian, you need to talk to him. he will only listen to you! clearly. Peter and I have explained that this isn’t okay over and over to him but he won’t listen!” Lois cries.

“Well… I mean, he has a little crush on me? so what, what harm will it do.” Brian shrugs.

“Wh- WHAT HARM? Did you even look at the drawing!? Brian you obviously aren’t understanding, perhaps there won’t be harm for now, but what happens if we forget about this and let it slide? Stewie is going to start thinking that its okay, don’t you remember what happened with Meg?! Stewie is only going to continue having feelings for you, then it will be too late! He will do something that you can’t control! and guess what Brian?! he is a child, he won’t be the one blamed, you will be! I’m protecting you by telling you this, you need to explain to Stewie that this is wrong before something awful happens.” Lois snaps.

“and if you do not, you are going to need to move.” Lois warned.

Stewie gasped, tears fill into his eyes, this was all his fault! Stewie quickly ran upstairs and swung the door open, he grabbed Rupert and hugged him tightly.

“Oh, Rupert! what have I done?!”

Brian gulps and nods.

“Right. I’ll have a chat with him.” what Lois said, didn’t matter, it was already too late, they’ve already done countless of things that are harmful… for heavens sake! Stewie tricked Brian by dressing up as a girl! Stewie has touched Brian’s penis! There is so much that Lois doesn’t know that has happened behind closed doors, but then again, she is right, even if it has got this far, Brian has to end it before it gets worse! Who knows what Stewie could do! … the thing is, is it too late?

Brian walks upstairs, with the drawing in his hand. He gently knocks on Stewie’s door.

“…what!?” Stewie hisses.

“It’s Brian.”

Stewie lets go of Rupert and quickly gets to his feet. “c-come in.” Stewie was a mess, his eyes were all red and puffy, he was shaking.

Brian couldn’t break his heart like this! Brian approaches him.

“I believe this is yours…” Brian hands him the sheet.

Stewie snatches it and sniffles.

“Do you wanna … talk about it?”

“no.”

…

“Well…” Brian sits down on the small orange chairs Stewie has in his room; he lifts the young boy onto his lap.

“The drawing is really good Stew…” Brian tries to think on the lighter side.

“…oh.” Is all stewie could say.

“Listen, I… saw ya sitting up on the steps, and- I know you heard everything” Brian explains. “and… well I just want to let you know that, I’m not mad…”

“She is going to kick you out!” Stewie cries.

“please, we both know she wouldn’t, now come on, calm down…” he grabs his hand tightly. “so, uh do you really like me that way?”

“W-what! No! Nooo, why!?”

…  
  
“I mean, the drawing does suggest that.” Brian points out.

Stewie doesn’t say anything.

“Kiddo, If I’m honest, I don’t see a problem with you having a little crush on me, but Lois doesn’t see the things you’ve done… I have, and… it’s already getting out of control!” Brian exclaimed.

“Bri. Do you love me?” Stewie asks.

“As a friend of course! You’re like a son to me kiddo!” Brian smiles.

… Stewie grunts

“right.”

…

Stewie takes a deep breath and looks up and Brian. “I promise I won’t do anymore of this…” Stewie was lying, the fact Brian was being so gentle and kind to him lead Stewie to believe that deep down Brian felt the same way… and now he will try everything in his power to get Brian to realize that.

Looks like Lois was right, Brian didn’t listen.

“Aight, awesome.” Brian paces Stewie down.

“Night kiddo.”

…

“Brian~ can you stay with me for the night? I’m… really emotional.”

Brian saw nothing wrong with it, this dog is clearly blind, Stewie has already begun his plan and Brian is clueless of it, he let vain control him ‘its just a little crush’ its as if that boosted his pathetic ego, its not like he can flex that his dads kid has a crush on him! although Brian is an egoistic maniac that would take anything to make his ego higher and it’s going to get him into a lot of trouble one day…

“Of course, kid!”

This was the start of something really terrible…

**The present day**

Stewie hums happily as he enters his room.

“Oh, Rupert! ever since then I fall more and more in love with him every day!” Stewie chirps happily as he goes over to sit at his table with Rupert.

(Rupert is in _italics)_

_Stewie, he clearly doesn’t feel the same way back to you! he is going out to find a GIRL to spend valentines with._

“Hush Rupert! he does feel something toward me! he has too… you’re just jealous of him, you and Brian have always had this jealousy war for me… enough of it now, I get Brian doesn’t seem like he wants me, but he just hasn’t worked it out yet! He truly does feel strongly toward me~! and tomorrow will be the day I lure all these feelings out! I’ve been planning the perfect valentines date for 2 months now! I have a perfect plan that cannot fail!”

…

_How do you know he won’t get a date?_

“Because Rupert, only couples and sad old men go to bars the night before valentines! Trust me!”

_Well what is this genius plan?_

“I’m glad you asked! Remember that cabin I took you and Chris? The one across the river in the forest? I have already got a designed plan to make it perfect for tomorrow! A beautiful red carpet surrounded by millions of rose petals, they are fake of course, so they could last… then we have a romantic red wine and steak dinner~! After we may take a spa… watch some romantic movies, and the part of the plan that’s the best is I will have placed alcohol in every room~! You know why Rupert?”

_Because Brian actually opens up to you more when he Is drunk?_

“exactly~! This night will no doubt end perfectly!”

_How long have you planned this…?_

“Since that night 2 months ago.”

_Of course, only you Stewie… only you._

Stewie giggles and claps his hands together happily. “so, will you help me set it all up tomorrow?”

_I don’t have a choice, do I?_

“Nope!”

_There’s my answer…_

**At the bar.**

Brian sat alone, he was on his third drink now… his elbow rested against the bench and his head on his cheek as he stared off into the distance lost in thought, it was coming close to closing time now, Brian was still all alone and no date, as expected there was other lonely men and cutesy couples that made Brian feel worse than he was before. Brian didn’t understand what was wrong with him, why nobody wanted him… every relationship he has been in has never worked out and Brian can’t work out the reason why. The Labrador downs his last glass and slams it onto the bench. He rubs his eyes and gives the money to the bartender; he wishes him a goodnight. luckily Brian wasn’t too drunk and was able to drive home… the ride home he felt alone, and angry with himself, years of his miserable life wasted trying to find a girl, but no girl seems to want him and if they do there is always something that isn’t perfect. Brian parks the car in the griffin household driveway. Brian was tired and fed up with life, he just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. Brian steps out of the car and the first thing the see’s is Stewie waiting quietly on the doorstep.

A smile tugs at Brian’s lips as he approaches the kid, he sits down beside him on the doorstep, Brian wasn’t sure why, but… he was really glad to see Stewie.

“How’d it go?” Stewie already knew it would’ve gone badly.

“Bad… heh.” Brian rubs his neck and sighs.

“… hey, it’s… alright! You don’t need some fancy girl; you have your pal Stewie!” Stewie smiles.

“yeah kid, you’re right.” Brian chuckles.

“The offer still stands if ya wanna hang out tomorrow…?” Stewie grins.

“Oh, uhm… sure, I-I’ll think about! I’ve got a lot on my mind…” Brian admits.

Stewie rubs his knee softly… the toddler was getting flirty, and Brian was once again blinded by it, it was as if the incident never even happened… something in Brian’s mind shut down that side of Stewie, as if he refused to believe it… maybe Stewie is right? Maybe Brian needs to shut that side out because he is starting to feel mutual feelings?

“You wanna talk about it?” Stewie asks.

Brian sighs and rubs his face tiredly.

“It’s getting late, we should turn in for the day.” Brian suggests to the little one.

“I suppose we should… Night Bri, I love ya.” Stewie jumps up and opens the front door. Brian doesn’t reply back but follows Stewie inside.

“Did you want to sleep in my room?” Stewie asks shyly.

“I’ll sleep on couch.” Brian fakes a smile.

Stewie nods and heads upstairs to bed.

Brian felt bad for saying no to Stewie, he knew Stewie was trying to help and all he was doing was pushing him away by saying he didn’t want to talk about it, Brian just isn’t sure Stewie would understand it, Brian has a lot of mixed emotions that he simply can’t put together himself, so Stewie wouldn’t be able to either. Brian simply sighs and lays down on the couch.

“Maybe I should hang out with Stewie tomorrow? It couldn’t hurt.” Brian sighed to himself before closing his eyes.


	2. Red Wine and Roses

**Chapter 2 Red Wine and Roses**

Today was Valentine’s day! Stewie woke up early so he could quickly eat breakfast and get to the cabin to prepare, Chris already offered to take him, although Stewie didn’t tell Chris why he needed to go to the cabin. Chris did ask if he was going to get attempted murdered again… Stewie explained that it was just a small gift for Brian being such a good friend. Chris understood at the most part, out of the family Chris has always been the one to know about Stewie’s little crush on Brian… it was easy find out, all Chris did was torment him with small teases; “Are you and Brian a couple?” was one taunt. He wanted to see how Stewie would react, which he reacted quite odd, as if he truly wanted to be with Brian. Chris does believe that Brian may feel something back towards Stewie, he doesn’t trust Brian with his baby brother, but Chris would do anything to make Stewie happen, even if the two siblings always fight, that is what brothers do and it won’t change Chris’ view on Stewie.

Lois and Peter were already awake handing each other flowers and chocolates as Stewie entered the kitchen for breakfast. Stewie looked around and spotted Brian pushing past Lois and Peter to get to the coffee machine. Stewie walked up behind the dog and smiled innocently. The toddler climbs up onto a kitchen chair and pets Brian’s ear. Brian’s eyes slowly turn to glance at him, the dog continues pouring his coffee into his mug.

“Morning Stewie.” Brian said with a blank emotion. Brian tries his best to act distant from Stewie when he is around Lois, he doesn’t want to give her any suspicion, he doesn’t even act like his best friend around her anymore, who knows what Lois could be thinking!? He is even afraid to smile at the boy around her! Lois did glance over at her son getting awfully close to the dog.

“Do you want to hang out later~” Stewie whispers in the dogs’ ear.

Lois intervenes. She walks over and grabs her child, placing him gently in his highchair. “Morning sunshine! What would you like for breakfast?” Lois knew that Stewie would want to get close to Brian today, it was valentines for heavens sake!

“Pancakes.” Stewie spat.

Brian scratches his wrist nervously and looked over at Stewie. even though Lois wasn’t glaring at him he could feel her aggressive aroma, she didn’t want Stewie near him anymore, it was well known at this rate. Brian wasn’t sure if he would hang out with Stewie today, it was Valentines! It would seem oddly suspicious if he was to go out alone with the kid on the day of love, but Stewie looked so excited and happy, it hurt Brian that it had to be this way… all because of a little crush, Brian was positive that Lois was blowing this out of control, it wasn’t that big of a deal!

Lois smiles and rubs her son’s head. She walks over to the stove and takes out a pan.

“Loisss!! Can I have some! Please!” Peter chirps childish.

“of course,” Lois smiles.

Peter grins. He glances over at Brian; he was quietly sipping his coffee glancing over at Stewie from time to time. Brian was trying to work out if he would go with Stewie today… he really wasn’t sure.

“What’s the matter Buddy?” Peter asks.

“Ah, it’s, nothing. Just, alone.” Brian huffs and rubs his neck.

Lois frowns. She hated seeing Brian sad, even if Brian thinks that she hates him, she doesn’t! she could never, she knows what happened with Stewie isn’t his fault. Lois takes a deep breath, she was ready to finally let it go, she trusts that Brian did the right thing and told Stewie it wasn’t okay; besides, Lois hasn’t seen anything too weird between the two happen since then! Lois smiles.

“Well Chris is going to take Stewie out for ice cream, maybe after you can hang out with him, I trust you Brian.” Lois grins. She was still unsure, not because of Brian but because of Stewie, but in saying that she has full trust in Brian not to do anything and to keep the situation controlled, she just hopes Brian doesn’t betray her trust.

Brian’s tail began to wag. It has been forever since Lois had trusted Brian with Stewie, he felt good inside, now Lois and he had their trust back, he felt like things could go back to the way they were. Brian looks over at Stewie and smiles charmingly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Brian grins.

Stewie’s whole body tensed, his cheeks rose up as an adorable smile reached his lips. His cheeks crisped brightly; Brian made him feel a way no one has ever made him feel before! He honestly adored the dog and seeing his smile made him feel fuzzy and warm inside like nothing in the world mattered, that it was only Brian and him against the world, everything just felt right.

“I’d like that.” Stewie simply said while covering his face with one hand. He didn’t want his mother to see how shy he was getting by Brian smiling, if a smile makes him feel like **that** imagine what other things Brian does that makes Stewie feel even more.

Lois walked over and placed the pancakes on Stewie’s plat. Stewie was quick to grab his fork, not only because he loves pancakes but because now, he had to prepare! After breakfast it was straight to the cabin, or as Lois thought… ‘to get ice cream’ Stewie ate as quickly as he could, he pulls himself up and jumps onto the table then a kitchen chair, he hops down to the ground and looks up at Brian with a flirtaous wink.

“See you at seven, I’ll send the address later.”

…

Brian gulps and looks over at Lois, she didn’t seem to hear that. Brian’s heart was skipping a beat, he took a deep breath and calmed down, Stewie couldn’t be possibly be planning something that is that bad right? The child was just playing with him… oh, Brian had no idea, or perhaps he did and just refuses to acknowledge it.

Stewie makes his way into the living room to see Chris had only just woken up, Stewie warned Chris that they needed to be quick! Sure, he had all day to set up, but Stewie wanted everything to be perfect for Brian! with no flaws! Stewie grabs Rupert from where he left him last and storms over to Chris. “CHRIS! Why up so early hmm? You promised you would take me!”

Chris yawns and rubs his eyes. “Alright Stewie, just let me get my shoes.” Chris wished that sometimes Stewie could have a little more respect for him, Chris tries his best to make his little brother happy and it hurts him when Stewie speaks to him like dirt, but Chris never brought forward this to Stewie, because he loves him and doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable with an emotional talk.

Chris grabs his shoes from the rack and puts them on, he grabs his dad’s keys and looks over at Stewie who had a bag on his back, this made Chris curious. What was Stewie brining? It wasn’t a small bag either, rather big and it looked as if it was carrying a lot of stuff.

“What’s in the bag Stewie?” Chris asks before opening the front door.

“This and that, just some movies, a present or few for Brian, clothes I’ll be wearing for the night, just the usual.” Stewie pushes past Chris and makes his way to the car. He hopes in and does his own seatbelt like a big boy.

Chris sighs and walks out after him, Chris gets into the driver’s seat and buckles in. he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

“Stewie, what’s really going on? tell me, this isn’t just a normal outing for you and Brian, I know you’ve got something planned.” Chris snaps.

“Alright, you caught me, I do indeed have something planned, but this may not be shared with any member of the household. Chris… you know how I feel about Brian?” Stewie looks up at him nervously.

“That you love him. yes, I’m well aware.” Chris sighs.

“Well you see, I found out he didn’t have a valentine today, and… I wanted to take this chance to show him a good time, with wine and presents…” Stewie explained leaving bits of his plan out.

“Stewie, Mom talked to you about this! you can’t romanticize over Brian anymore!” Chris snaps.

“I’m not! I’m not I swear! It’s just a kind gesture as buddies Chris, I love him but I know I could never have him, this is just something I need, mentally. A day I can pretend that I am Brian’s! but I swear it to you the night will hold no romance! Just fun times, like a romantic date but strictly not.”

_You really think he is going to fall for that._

“Oh, well that’s okay then!” Chris parks the car by the lake and lets Stewie out.

Stewie grabs Rupert and smirks proudly, he was glad that Chris bought his Stewie, he was starting to think he was screwed!

“Do you need help over the river?” Chris asks before he left.

“I will manage…” Stewie pulls in one of the many boats aligned on the river bay.

…  
  
“Hey Chris? … Thank you.”

Chris smiles. “Have a nice night Stewie, please, just… be careful, I don’t trust Brian.” Chris gets back into the car and drives off.

Stewie sighs a relief. “Come on Rupert.” he hops into the boat and grabs a paddle. He starts rowing across the river, the warm February breeze hitting his face. Stewie simply couldn’t wait, he could imagine being so close with Brian… and where could Brian go if he felt uncomfortable? It would be late… too late to row across the river and Stewie made sure it was going to be a stormy night… he was very prepared. Stewie planned for everything, there was no way this night could fail! The two will be close, closer than ever, perhaps they’ll share another kiss or even more~? Stewie simply sighs thinking about it, the morning fog surrounds the surface of the water, Stewie squints and spots the cabin in the distance, he immediately feels excitement! this was actually happening, after so long of planning for this amazing day, it was finally here! Stewie felt shivers go through him, he was so nervous!

“Ooh Rupert! I’m so excited! Can you believe it? Brian and I will finally have the romantic date we deserve; we will stare into each-others eyes and gaze… falling deeply in love by the second, both shy, but intimate by just looking at each-other and when the time comes, we will be in bed together, oh, Rupert! this plan is perfect!”

_It would be… but Brian doesn’t love you this way, he see’s you like a son, and Lois said that you couldn’t act like this anymore, I’m only saying this as a warning Stewie._

“SHUT UP! you’re jealous! Brian and I will be so happy together, he just hasn’t worked out how he truly feels about me, but when he does? Everything will be perfect, we will run away together and get married, travel to places we’ve always wanted to go! We will do dirty stuff together every night! It will be magical!” Stewie squeals and hugs Rupert tight.

_You’ve got the wrong idea about all of this Stewie… besides, where do I fit into your perfect little plan hmm?_

“well, I- never… thought of that Rupert.” Stewie had arrived at the cabin, he steps out and placed Rupert on the ground so he could stare into his eyes.

_Do you ever stop to wonder how I feel when all you ever talk about is Brian? I’m sick of this… Stewie I don’t want any part of this._

“No! Babe! You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry, I promise my life with Brian will include you too, I’m open to be both of yours… but tonight, please let this be for just Brian and I? I love you truly, but Brian will only get jealous if you’re around! That is way you will need to stay in the spare room when Brian arrives, is… that okay?” Stewie rubs his wrist.

_I guess. For you Stewie._

Stewie smiles happily and picks Rupert up. they both head inside to start the set up. first thing that Stewie did was lay out a long red carpet at the entrance, he wanted to make Brian feel special upon arriving, he then scatters the fake rose petals along the carpet. Stewie moves to the living room, he places scented candles on the coffee table but doesn’t light them, he leaves the lighter beside the candles for when the time is right. Stewie places 3 DVDS on the table, all were romances. Stewie could have gone for something boring and classic like Netflix, but Stewie wanted this to be special for Brian. Stewie scatters the petals along the couch and table too. The toddler then made his way into the kitchen, he takes out a bowl of cream wrapped in clear-wrap from his bag. He opens the fridge and places it in along with a box of strawberries, this looked like it was going to be their movie treat. Stewie takes a break by sitting down at the bench, he takes his phone out and orders an uber eats to be delivered before 7pm, he didn’t know how to exactly cook, so he decided he would buy a nice steak meal with a side of salad of a sharing for two, and then, of course, he can claim it as his own. Something Stewie did bring along was wine, he got Chris to buy it last week but never told him what it was for. He had Red wine and white wines, Stewie places the bottles around the cabin, at the dining table, the couch, the bedroom and the best part of the cabin, the bathroom. In the bathroom was a large hot tub, Stewie planned on taking Brian in here later, he placed a white wine on the bathroom bench, he wanted a white wine to match the white bathroom aesthetic, he places scented candles around the tub, the scents of caramel, he would light that later when Brian arrives and of course he had to sprinkle the fake red rose petals around to make it extra special!

Stewie had learned all these tricks from movies he has watched, he is secretly a sucker for romance, it’s his way of… imagining what life would be like if that were Brian and himself, he has been trying desperately to pull off something so genius, and now it was the time to let his genius shine through!

Stewie enters the bedroom, it was a large couple room, this cabin was for couples, so many couples would have desperately tried booking for this, but Stewie had his ways of winning it over everyone who booked, now he had it for the night! The bed was a white sheeted bed, Stewie covered the bed with the red rose petals in the shape of a giant heart with Brian’s name in the middle, at first Stewie thought maybe it would be too much? But then realized that by the time they reach the bedroom Brian would be drunk as fuck.

Lastly Stewie placed a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with adorable hearts on it, he had inside a secret present he plans to give Brian towards the end of the night, beside it was a small note that Stewie had wrote, inside was that adorable drawing Stewie drew at school, he may have got in trouble for drawing it, but the fact Brian was so forgiving of him for drawing it, Stewie had to give it to him!

“It’s all done Rupert! now It’s time for me to get ready!”

_Let me guess you’re dressing as a sexy blonde lady?_

“Rupert you know me so well!”

Stewie sat in front of the bedroom mirror, he takes out pallets of makeup, his long sandy blonde curly wig, and a sexy black dress. Stewie stood up and unbuckles his overalls, he pulled it down and pulled off his shirt, he grabs the dress and slowly steps into it. it was long, tight and sexy. Stewie then throws over the wig, he was already starting to look like Brian’s type. Stewie slips on black gloves onto his small chubby hands and then he put on dark red lipstick, thick black fake eyelashes, he wore black eyeshadow, he wants to look as sexy as he possibly could, he was going for a Taylor Swift look, he always did idolize her. Lastly for shoes he wore long black heals, Stewie looked stunning, and close to how he dressed when he dressed as Desiree! Another character he played, he was trying to make Brian’s ex jealous so she would get back with Brian, although Stewie was enjoying being Brian’s girlfriend more than anything, that was the main reason he wanted to do it!

(THE DRESS.)

_Stunning perusal._

__

“Oh Rupert~!” Stewie giggles and smiles. “I won’t stay like this all night; I’m changing and cleaning the makeup off before we get in the hot tub.” Stewie explains. “…Brian will like it right? Or did I over do it again? please be honest Rupert!”

_You’re stunning Stewie, if Brian doesn’t like it then he is clearly an idiot._

Stewie sighs a relief and flashes Rupert a sweet smile. “Truly Rup, you made tonight possible and I promise it to you that after tonight I will take you out, somewhere nice, just the two of us.” Stewie picks the small teddy up. “For now? guest room.” Stewie takes Rupert to the guest room and places him gently on the bed. Stewie assumed this room would be for the sad parents that couldn’t afford a babysitter and needed to take their kids with them.

Stewie makes his way back to the living room, he waits patiently for the dinner, it had already been a few hours now, all the preparing and getting ready! Stewie knew he would need the whole day for this to be perfect and still the dinner has yet to arrive. Stewie texted Brian the address, he knew that dinner would be here any minute now and Brian should take quite sometime to arrive, this will give Stewie time to set dinner up for the two of them and make sure everything is perfect.

When the doorbell rang Stewie jumped up and ran to the door swinging it open.

“we are charging you extra because we needed to cross a river.” The deliver hands the food over.

“Fair” Stewie hands over the money and closes the door. The boy takes the food to the table, he already had the cabins plates set up, forks and knives, he places the steaks on the two plates and carefully placed the salad beside it. The meals were facing each-other so when the time comes, they can stare deeply into each other’s eyes...

Once dinner was set Stewie lights the candles and simply waits…

Any minute now.  
  



	3. Just Love? Or In Love?

**Chapter 3 Just love? Or in Love?**

Brian was having a beer sitting on the living room couch, Lois had gone out with Peter for a romantic night, Meg and Chris were out on a valentine’s school dance so Brian sat alone, bored out of his brains as he waits for Stewie to shoot him a text of the address. He wasn’t sure what Stewie had coming for him, but it has to be better than sitting alone at home on valentine’s day… Brian scrolls with social media; which made him feel ever worse, he looks at all the couples having a blast, the classic; taking photos of the dinner plates and presents they receive, the holding hands on snapchat bullshit, and those long annoying paragraphs that people write to their lovers. Brian groans. He had nothing to show, his social medias were dry, which only meant one thing; he was lonely.

Brian’s phone vibrates. The dog smiles when he spots Stewie’s contact: ‘My Kiddo <3’ he checks the message, it was an address, he didn’t recognize it, where could Stewie possibly have him go? It was weird that the kid didn’t just want to hang out at the house or something of the sort, but instead of questioning it like Brian should have he accepts it. a new message sends through.

‘Wear that brown suit you wore to the bar yesterday Bri~’

Brian was suspicious of that text but tried to not think much of it, Stewie promised he wouldn’t be flirty or overly attracted to him. Brian sighs and writes back.

‘Aight Kid. Be there soon.’

Brian slides off the couch and heads upstairs to get changed into the suit, he felt like he was going out on a date already, he was starting to stress that this was more than what it seemed. But instead of canceling the plans the dog goes ahead. Brian walks out and to his car.

…

About 20 minutes after following GPS instructions he stopped at a river, the GPS telling him to cross there, but there was no road. Brian squinted his eyes and saw a cabin in the distance. He huffs.

“This can’t be good.”

He texts Stewie just in case.

‘Is it the cabin across the lake?’

‘Yep!!’ Stewie replies quickly. The young one was probably sitting staring at hid phone right now, waiting for Brian to arrive.

Brian groans, he should have expected something like this from Stewie. the dog grabs one of the boats and a paddle, he gets in and starts rowing across. It was getting dark quickly. in the sky it looked as if a storm was brewing. Brian paddles quicker hoping he could make it inside before the rain pours down.

Stewie waited quietly on the couch, legs crossed over each other, he hums happily staring at everything he had done. “I should light the candles now.” Stewie mumbles to himself. Stewie got up and completed the finishing touches of the romantic cabin date. He lights all the candles in the main rooms but leaves the candles in the bathroom for later. Right when Stewie was just about done, he heard a knock at the door.

The young boy squeals and claps his hands together, it made a quiet sound because of his gloves. Stewie ran to the door despite the heels he was in. He swings it open and there stood the tall handsome dog. He was staring down at his phone, probably about to text Stewie he was here.

Brian looks up. his eyes widen and lips slightly part- he was shocked, speechless… clueless! What the hell had Stewie done! What was he wearing? Why did the cabin smell like steak and caramel scented candles!

“Stewie what- what the hell is all of this?!” Brian’s eyes advert around the room and then finally landed back on Stewie. The small boy stood with a sweet innocent smile, his hands together resting in front, his head held up high to stare into Brian’s worried eyes. Brian was starting to think Lois was right! Even if Lois did trust Brian, how could she trust Stewie! This is exactly like what happened with Meg! Stewie has set a date up for them!

Brian stumbles back but before he could take any more steps back, Stewie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The toddler closes the door and shows Brian around.

“Oh, Bri~! I’m so excited you could make this! I tried really hard to make this special for you~” Stewie purrs softly.

Brian gulps and pulls his hand away from Stewie’s soft grip. The lab couldn’t help but examine Stewie’s outsit, his slightly tanned skin contrasting well with the dark lipstick, the hair he picked was so lux and a beautiful colour, he truly did look amazing, although Brian would never admit it.

“Stewie what the hell is wrong with you!? I thought you weren’t going to flirt with me anymore!” Brian shouts angrily.

Stewie frowns.

“Stewie…” Brian felt bad for yelling, he hates getting angry at Stewie, but what he understood two months ago was that it was a small crush with no harm and Stewie wouldn’t go to extreme measures to be with him, Brian didn’t want to be harsh last time, he didn’t want to straight out tell Stewie that he couldn’t have a crush, but now, after taking in what Lois has been saying and now today? She was right, at one-point Stewie is going to go too far and Brian is going to lose all control, before that happens Brian needs to set things straight with the young boy. Brian huffs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Stewie, we can’t date, we will never be able to date! I’m way older than you and I’m just… I’m not interested in you like that; I get what makes you think we could be ‘made for each other’ but Stewie… I’m an adult and… I haven’t got many years left; besides, you know how Lois would react if she saw this! she would go insane! And not at you, at me! so please, Stewie for my sake, you can’t crush on me anymore, us being together… it will never happen.”

It hurt Stewie hearing this… but instead of crying or fighting with Brian he simply smiles. “I understand.”

“You do? okay good, that’s actual a relief” Brian chuckles nervously.

Stewie had an insane, angry, psychopathic smile. **“Of course, babe~”**

****

“Ah… Stewie I’m not sure you DO understand.” Brian rubs his neck.

Stewie scoffs. “You’re so self-absorbed Brian, seriously, did you ever stop and think that I did this not because I’m in love with you but because I care about you? I realized you didn’t have a date and as your best friend I took this into my own hands to make you a special night, sure I’m not some hot chick, but I tried my very best to make your dreams a reality, a romantic candlelight dinner, with ya old pal Stewie?” Stewie hoped Brian would buy this bonkers Story.

“Wow Stewie… I- guess…” he laughs nervously. “I must be self-absorbed, I’m- sorry, thank you, for- this, but why did you go through all this trouble just because I was alone on valentines, you… you didn’t need to do this.” Brian smiles.

“Because I care about you Bri, and I know you don’t like being lonely, neither do I, and I can admit I did go overboard, too many romantic movies” he giggles.

“are we still going to stay? I made us dinner… and I have movies and…”

“Of course, Just, no flirting, we are best friends, remember?” Brian wasn’t buying the story completely but Stewie is good at manipulating the truth and now Brian can’t say no or he will look like the biggest asshole ever!

Stewie giggles and jumps up to hug Brian. The three-year-old jumps into Brian’s arms and wraps his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian blushes and quickly puts Stewie down… the night was already starting to get weird…

“I’ll be right back Bri! just head on over to the kitchen” Stewie grins before racing off to the guest room. Stewie goes over to Rupert and picks him up spinning the bear happily around as he giggles. “Oh! Rupert! The plan Is working out perfectly! He bought my whole sap story about feeling sorry for him! and now he is staying! Oh boy!” Stewie lets Rupert go and squeals happily, he hugs his arms from overjoy.

_I have a question; how did you know that Brian wouldn’t have a date before valentines? I’m sure Brian would be desperately going out to find girls other nights._

Stewie froze. He slowly turns his head. “Let’s just say… every girl that Brian has been out with… never got back to him the next day.” Stewie had an evil smirk.

_… You didn’t…_

“Oh, I did, I killed every single one of them, no one will ruin my plan to be Brian’s~ I am his and I shall be the only one and if you tell a single soul you’ll be with the lot of them!”

_Stewie… you’re insane…_

__

“I know~” he laughs evilly and makes his way out.

While Stewie was gone Brian sat at the dining table in front of his meal, he stares at it. at first when Stewie told him that this was just because he wanted his friend to be happy, Brian was buying it, but now that he was alone with his own thoughts, he was starting to be well aware with what Stewie was doing. No way could this be as simple as Stewie was making it out to be, but Brian knew that he couldn’t leave now… he had dug himself a hole, if only he listened to Lois.

Stewie comes into the kitchen and smiles when he sees Brian sitting down in his spot. The small boy, who was slightly taller today due to his shoes, walked over to the table and sat cross from Brian, the table was a two-person table, this way Stewie could be close to Brian… as close as possible.

Brian awkwardly smiles.

“Red wine?” he twirls the wine glass and places it in front of Brian, he pours him a glass, then himself a small glass.

“Stewie!” Brian snatches it.

“No wine for you.” Brian exclaimed.

Stewie sighs. “Very well.” This was a part of his plan too, he knew that Brian wouldn’t allow him to drink and he was fine with that, he couldn’t be drunk while he was proceeding with his plan!

Brian stayed quiet over dinner, he silently ate his steak, occasionally glancing up at Stewie. The young boy had barely touched his food, he had his hands on his cheeks and elbows on the table, his eyelids low as he gazes at Brian, simply watching him eat, admiring his every move.

“Stewie… you haven’t touched any of your food.” Brian points out.

Stewie shrugs and scoots his chair closer to Brian, he moves his hand against Brian’s knee and rubs it gently. “Not hungry for steak really… I am hungry for something else~”

Brian knew what Stewie was implying, he shifts away and pushes the kids hand off his knee, he glares at him but instead of directly telling him off he reminds him that they are friends.

“Stewie, really, thank you for being such a good **friend** , you really are my **best friend**.” Brian made sure he was empathizing on the word **friend**.

Stewie smiles but grunts through his teeth, he stays calm, he can’t ruin a perfect plan because of his anger.

Brian finishes his meal and wine, he sighs and leans back in his chair, his eyes look over at Stewie who only had a few bites.

“You didn’t cook this did you?” Brian smirks

“Aight Dog, you caught me.” Stewie laughs.

Brian smiles, Stewie smiles back… they both just gaze into each other’s eyes, just for a moment, a silence between them, a good kind…

“Stewie… I really like spending time with you, having a joke with you, it… brings me happiness.” Brian was hoping Stewie wouldn’t get the wrong idea, he does love Stewie! and loves being around him, but when it comes to being in love, it can never happen, Stewie knows it! he is old enough now to realize how wrong it is.

“I love spending time with you too Brian, I do admit I get quite jealous when you don’t want to hang out with me… but heh, nothing to be concerned about…” Stewie smiles sweetly before moving off his chair.

The kid grabs Brian’s hand and tugs on it. “Follow me… I want to show you something.” Stewie thought that they could have the dessert after the spa, get all warm and soaked, let their stomachs rest then come back for a lovely dessert of strawberries and cream, and plus that, hopefully Brian will be a bit tipsier.

Brian was nervous to where Stewie wanted to take him, but followed without saying anything. Stewie led him into the bathroom, there was the spa, red petals all around, the white wine resting on the counter… Stewie walks over and turns the faucet on.

“Brian, would you like to join me?”

…


	4. Spa Date

**Chapter 4 Spa Date**

Brian takes a step back to assess the situation at hand, the dinner was romantic enough, now Stewie was asking him to get in a hot tub with him? Brian chuckles bitterly and shook his head.

“Come on Stewie… I’m not stupid, this isn’t friendly anymore…” he takes a nervous step back.

“Brian~ come on! it’s only a spa~” Stewie smiles sweetly…he starts to slowly strip his clothes off. He slips off his shoes and carefully places them aside, he then slips off the wig and places it on a bathroom hook. Stewie slowly tears off the fake eyelashes and he cleans his face from the makeup, Stewie looked like himself again. lastly, he slowly lowered the black dress, it drops to the ground, Stewie was wearing the shorts he wore under the dress, small and tight black shorts to be exact.

Stewie spun around and leaned over, flaunting his ass to the air so Brian could get a view, but Stewie used the excuse; he was turning the spa on.

“Brian~” his voice slow, soft and flirtaous. Stewie wonders over and threw his hands desperately onto Brian’s chest, he runs circles against it while staring up into his eyes, Stewie’s eyes showed beg, he wanted this really bad.

Brian was blushing furiously, this was getting too much, Sure; Stewie can say that this isn’t flirting but Brian knows, he knows what Stewie is trying to do! it is as clear as day! Brian shoves him back. he felt dirty, disgusted… and he felt like he was doing something awfully wrong by being here. Brian felt like because he was still here watching Stewie slowly and seductively strip and then only to beg for company in a spa, he was sick! He should’ve left the moment he stepped inside, but now? now he is in too deep and by the sounds of it; it’s storming outside. Great. Brian **really** felt uncomfortable getting into the hot tub with Stewie, he kept repeating in his mind, ‘what would Lois think?’ she wouldn’t like this! that’s what! If Stewie wasn’t as flirtaous as he was, then maybe, but Stewie being romantically attracted to Brian aside, it is still wrong! Brian isn’t Stewie’s dad, or brother, or relating to him at all! and being naked in a bath with him would be a disgrace! Anyone could see that! although… despite all the guilt, the consequences Brian was allowing that small voice in the back of his mind take over, the temptation, the curiosity… before knowing Stewie felt this way Brian would’ve got in anyways! So, what difference does it make if he didn’t get in now? Brian took a deep breath.

“Fine. But if you try anything on me once, I am leaving, do you understand?” Brian made sure his voice was deep and firm, his eyes frowned down showing as much seriousness as he could. “I can’t stress enough how much I need you to understand this Stewie.”

Stewie smiles.

“Of course, no stress… could you help me in Bri~?” Stewie hums, he tries to keep the seductive tone down for now, he didn’t want to scare the dog off too soon, a few more drinks and he would sure calm down, that’s all Stewie needed to do, continue to pour drinks…

“aight.”

Brian picks Stewie up by placing his hands under his arms, he lifts Stewie up and carefully places Stewie in the bubbling water. Once Stewie was in the tub he moved over to the candles on the sides and started to light them, Brian watched with caution.

“I really don’t think you need the candles…” Brian protests.

“Brian, Get undressed.” Stewie orders.

The young boy moves to the edge of the rub, he leans his arms against it and stares helplessly at Brian.

Brian quickly took off his suit, and then fiddles with the buttons on his shirt for a solid minute, it was clear he was nervous and really didn’t want to do this. the lab finally pulls off his shirt, last, he quickly pulls down his pants, although Brian wasn’t much to see, he was chubby and short; Stewie thought he was the most handsome man he had ever laid his eyes on. The kid was practically drooling, his eyes looked as if they were to melt, his head was sweating, and if you were quiet enough you could hear his loud heart beat along with the bubbling of the spa.

Brian was blushing. He kept his head down. he swung a leg over and got in, he sat as far as he could from the kid.

Stewie grabbed two of the wine glasses from the side of the tub, he grabbed the wine and started to pour. He hands one glass of white wine to Brian and before he could pour one for himself, he felt Brian’s firm paw against his wrist.

“Stewie no—” he spoke sternly.

“One drink?” Stewie pouts, “We are in a Spa Bri! it’s ideal to have a drink!” Stewie whines.

“fine! One! But you better not tell Lois I let you have one.” Brian glares at him, he lets Stewie’s wrist go and takes a sip of his own drink while Stewie poured himself one.

Stewie wasn’t planning on drinking much anyways, he just wanted to wine for the aesthetic, he takes a small sip and puts in aside, while doing so he leaned over the tub and grabbed his phone from his dress pocket, he puts on a song.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Riding down, riding down  
My hand on your seat the whole way round  
I carry band-aids on me now  
For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground  
Wheels aren't even touching the ground  
Scared to take them off but they're so worn down  
Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt  
If you promise me you'll take them off first  
Love everything you do  
When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do  
I wanna ride my bike with you  
Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you  
I'll pull them off for you_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  


The song plays in the background, Brian listens to the lyrics, he couldn’t pin point why but… his heart was picking up a pace, something about the song seemed so close to home, but Brian didn’t know what, it was obvious, wasn’t it? Stewie chose this song for a reason, and that reason is…

This song was so them.

Brian’s eyes scan Stewie’s face, Stewie looked highly suspicious, as if he was going to make a bold move.

Brian chugs his wine and grabs the bottle to pour another one, if he was going to get through the night, he would need to drown the anxiety away.

“Not too much I hope” Stewie snickers playfully.

Brian doesn’t answer. He takes another big gulp of his wine, it was sweet wine, not too bitter tasting.

Stewie sighs, he admires Brian’s face, his features, the adorable black nose, his soft kissable lips, those cute little ears, his big beautiful yellow eyes… his chubby stomach, Stewie was in love with Brian, more than anything, he would do anything to be his, he wanted him, he had waited too long, he was desperate for him, hearing him speak simply sends shivers down his spine, watching him do any task, seeing him laugh and smile… Stewie’s heart was always beating quickly around Brian, his stomach was fluttering, his lips always hurt from smiling after being around him… Stewie’s head would always be a faze, mixed, it has got to the point where it can be too hard to concentrate because Brian is in the room… somedays Brian isn’t perfect, he acts like an idiot or angers Stewie in different ways, sometimes he can be a sarcastic asshole, but Stewie didn’t mind, Brian was a douche, but he was Stewie’s douche!

Stewie’s eye lids hung low as he gazed, Brian knew that Stewie was staring at him in a loving way, Brian tried to not pay attention to It, his head turned, and his lips on the glass. He hadn’t noticed that Stewie had gotten closer to him, the boy was inches away. Brian turns his head and blushes the moment he see’s Stewie’s flushed face up close, he was so… small, cute, the way the crisp melts in with his tanned skin, Brian felt his own heart picking up the pace, he hated that it did! He isn’t meant to feel like this towards Stewie! He is only a child! Brian felt disgusted in his feelings, he wanted to be close with Stewie, but he couldn’t… and the only person who was to blame for that was Stewie, he is acting way too obsessive, Brian can’t control it! if he gives Stewie a little, he will want to take more! Brian couldn’t risk it, not with Stewie’s obsessive state. Brian took a quick deep breath to control his emotions, he chugs the rest of the wine and grabs the bottle again for another refill, Stewie smirks evilly.

Stewie’s plan to get drunk was working, he got the idea from when Brian went to the dance with Meg, if Brian kissed Meg after a few drinks, then imagine what Brian would do with someone he actually likes?! Stewie knew Brian had to feel something towards him, obviously he feels more to Stewie than to Meg, Stewie is his best friend! Only flaw, Stewie is much younger and a male, that could be the only thing stopping Brian, but Stewie had a feeling that Brian felt a love towards him, he has too! He wouldn’t do the things he has done in the past if he hadn’t!

Brian leans back against the tub, his arm leaning against the side while holding the drink in the other, he occasionally takes a sip listening to the music Stewie picked for this occasion.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  


_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down and maybe_  
_Get some sleep tonight_  
  
_Because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  


Now Brian was sure this song had to be about him, he knows he isn’t being self-absorbed, he was sure that Stewie had stronger feelings then what he had been leading on.

“Weird bunch of songs you picked.” Brian comments.

Stewie shrugs with a small smirk, he moves closer to Brian.

“Just songs I thought you’d like…” Stewie was over Brian now, his body pressing up against Brian’s chest, Brian’s breathe hitched for a moment, he let it out a second later but it was shaky.

“R-right, well, I’m no homo like you, why would I want to listen to Taylor swift?” he tries to make light of the situation, he was so afraid Stewie would try something… Brian felt stuck, he was pressed up against the back of the tub with nowhere to go, Stewie was so close, their lips only inches apart.

“Brian… you have such a nice humor, you’d make a great lover one day…” Stewie sighs lovingly, his cheeks pink and his eyes lustful.

“heh. Heh… yeah… maybe…” Brian tries shifting back, but he was as furthest as he could go!

“and don’t get me started on how handsome you are… your fur is so adorable…” Stewie pets behind his ear and Brian lets out a dog purr, he leans his head down and his eyes flutter closed. “Your smile… your laugh… they are all so flawless” Stewie continues to compliment Brian. The dog knew it was wrong to allow this, but everything Stewie was saying made him feel so good, his tail was wagging, swishing the water side by side.

“Your eyes are so beautiful… and… you’re so charming Brian, I don’t understand why you can never get a girl, I know if I was a hot older girl, I would be all over you~!” Stewie throws a hand onto Brian’s chest. Brian was so caught up in all these compliments he didn’t realize what he was getting himself into. Brian couldn’t help but smile, his heart was racing, his stomach fluttering, he felt special for once, as if someone in this miserable world actually cares for him, he didn’t see the romantic side right now, he just felt feelings, feelings he couldn’t quite understand but he knew what he was feeling was strong, and it was strong for Stewie. Brian grabs the wine bottle and chugs whatever was left in it.

Brian places the bottle out of the tub, Stewie threw his arms around Brian’s neck the moment he moved back, Brian now knew this wasn’t right, it had gone too far earlier but because he was being so egoistic, he let the compliments distract him from Stewie’s plan and now it was too late.

“S-Stewie!? what are you doing!?”

The young boy gently rubs Brian’s thigh which causes the dog to whine quietly. Brian shifts feeling his body tense from the touch…

Stewie smirks, before Brian could protest or move away, Stewie pushed his lips against Brian’s, he hasn’t kissed him in so long, it felt so good to finally have his lips against Brian’s. Stewie moans, he needed this more than ever, he was going insane without Brian! all the avoiding Brian had been doing because of Lois truly lead this to happen, Stewie was so desperate for his attention and love! Stewie pushes Brian’s head in even though Brian was fighting back. his eyes wide as his hands tighten onto each sides of the tub, he grunts and tries moving off, he didn’t want to push Stewie, but it has got to the point where he will need to be firm!

Brian shoves Stewie off.

“Stewie what the hell was that?!

…

“Friendly affection…?” Stewie smiles innocently.

Brian chuckles bitterly and gets out of the tub, he shakes off the water on his fur and stares at Stewie. “Get out. Right now. we need to have a talk.” Brian snaps.

Stewie quickly got out, he knew exactly what talk Brian wanted to have with him, the usual, ‘we are only friends’ and ‘this has to stop’ what was the big deal? They had kissed in the past it shouldn’t be any different now! Stewie growls and gets out of the spa, he walks over to the bathroom hooks and grabs a rope, he puts it on quickly.

Brian was staring, arms crossed and a huge furious plus serious frown, Stewie was in trouble.


	5. Therapy Again?

**Chapter 5 Therapy Again?**

Brian has had enough of this, of how Stewie has been acting, from the beginning Brian felt something wasn’t right about the situation! He kept pushing it away because he trusted Stewie, he trusted Stewie would listen and understand, Brian was furious, the biggest reason why is because Stewie doesn’t seem to care about how Brian feels, Stewie knows how Lois will react if she **ever** found out about this, any of this! even the fact they are alone together in a remote cabin, with nobody else, not to mention a romantic themed cabin while Stewie is dressed as a girl and flirting with Brian every chance he gets, Lois would be more than pissed about this, she would be fuming, not at Stewie, at Brian, because ‘he didn’t say anything!’ Brian doesn’t get why Lois is mad at him, why is it his responsibility how Stewie acts towards him, Brian has been trying to do the right thing but Stewie is being selfish and won’t listen! It’s as if he doesn’t care if Lois beats the shit out of him! Brian grabs Stewie’s wrist and starts dragging him out od the bathroom into the kitchen, he harshly throws him to the side.

“Stewie what the hell were you thinking!? I want the honest truth! What are you trying to gain from tonight? You know that Lois will kick me out of the house if something more happens between us, you fucking heard her say it! yet you pretend she never did, as if you want me gone! You know, if you really loved me you would stop this shit and accept that I will never be with you! get it through your thick head Stewie, you’re an infant! I’m a grown adult, we are not meant to be! I’m your dads’ friend, I go out and get beers, work, and go out with girls, and you? you play with teddy bears, go to kindergarten and cry when you don’t get your own way! Two different lives, two different personalities! Two different people! We are not meant to be, and that’s it! I’ve had it up to hear with you! I’m livid!” Brian’s voice was elevated, rumbling and furious, Stewie felt so small under him.

Stewie had a murderous look in his eyes, this was all Lois’ fault! Everything use to be so perfect until she had to have a say in Stewie’s life! Brian would have been oblivious to all of this! and now because the red headed bitch got into his mind Brian is yelling at him! Stewie has never felt so much emotions in one, he was livid, upset, murderous… he wanted to stab Lois, he always talked about killing her, but he could admit he was all talk, now? he really wants to just grab a knife and stick it right in her lungs. Stewie felt his mouth go dry, he clutches his fists and his whole face goes red, his eyes squint closed and tears roll out, one after another, he opens his mouth and begins to shout.

“What the hell was I thinking!? You want the honest truth? I will give you the honest truth Brian, I bloody missed you! my word, you never left my mind even when we were apart, from that night when Lois dare assumed what I wanted in life, dare assumed me as a person, she had no god damn right! And I knew from that very day that I wanted you more than ever, if there was anyone to blame, blame Lois, she fueled me to try harder to get you… what was I trying to gain? Time spent with you! a chance to get away from everyone in the house always giving us judging eyes for just speaking! I saw how uncomfortable you were being around me! you couldn’t even be yourself anymore, you felt like a prisoner of words! I could see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice! So many times, I knew you wanted to say something but then Lois would stare you down with her selfish glares… if she really loved me, she would stay the fuck out of my life!” Stewie’s tears were streaming down his face. “I’m well aware what she said Brian but I’d kill her if she ever tried! … she is nothing more than a pest, she was only a pawn in a big chest game for me, life isn’t about who I like, it’s about who I need to achieve my greatest dreams… out of all my pawns… I didn’t need you, I wanted you! and because I wanted you, I needed you! you see, all the useless pawns, where are they? On my list Bri, they all die! I only keep the ones I need, and I don’t even like them! I use them… and now Lois is used up… so I won’t hesitate to drop that bitch!” Stewie has never raged so much in his life, Brian was starting to get fearful… “two different lives… although we are connected, think about it, Brian! we connected for a reason! You can’t tell me that we weren’t made for each other… all the adventures, the time we shared, it is always a good time with you… I have told you this millions of times, you’re the only one I like, I’d blow up this planet if it wasn’t for you…” Stewie fell to his knees.

Brian quickly got down on his knees and scooted closer to the crying child, the poor thing was shaking, out of anger, fear, sadness… Brian could tell, he knows Stewie more than anything and he knows that this time the boy wasn’t faking it, he was genuinely an emotional mess, he needed help, he needed therapy again… Brian pulls Stewie onto his lap and wraps his arms around the boys head, he pulls his head in and allows Stewie to sob into his chest. Stewie wraps his arms around Brian sniffling and breathing recklessly, Brian rubs soothing circles on his back.

“Stewie… shhhh…. Shh…” Brian whispers in a soft and loving voice.

“I’m sorry Stewie… when I went off? It was uncalled for, but you have to understand where I’m coming from, you know that I don’t care if you like me, or if we hang out, I love being around you, you make me the happiest dog ever! Its… just, we can’t be anything further than best friends, you know that, and I don’t feel that way towards you either! I know I things got out of hand over a drawing, Lois didn’t need to go so over the top, and I … I’m starting to believe you when you say this is partly her fault, this whole time she has me blaming myself, all because I’m being ‘too easy’ on you! but if she would’ve relaxed from the beginning then none of this would have happened, like you said, we could be present in the same room without her glaring us down and it wouldn’t have come to this… but now that we are here, you need to understand, we have to obey by Lois’ rules, and I know you don’t want me moving out…” Brian frowns. Stewie pulls back and looks up into Brian’s eyes.

“I know…”

“that means, you can’t continuously flirt with me…” Brian points out.

…

“I know.” Stewie sighs.

“Why don’t we watch one of those movies and make fun of how lame it is” Brian snickers and helps Stewie to his feet.

“Yeah!” Stewie smiles wiping his tears away.

…

“I’m going to check on Rupert, I brought him along, he is on the bed in a spare room, I just want to check if he is okay…” Stewie fiddles with his fingers.

“Of course, Kid.” Brian smiles.

Stewie nods and quickly rushes off into the spare room. He closes the door behind him and keeps his eyes glued to the ground, his body against the door, he pushes off and looks up, a glance of evil shone through his eyes, his teeth sharp and insane, he grins… something wasn’t right.

_What the fuck happened?_

“Rupert, oh dear, Rupert, if you only knew~ now I have Brian wrapped around my little story perfectly! He is now blaming Lois too~ just what I wanted, even if I was genuinely upset about what Brian said, do you think I would let it get to me enough to break down like that? I was angry, that was truthful, I want the vile woman to perish, I want to burn his skin off and throw her organs around… I want to tear off all her nails one by one and pull out all her hair, I want to strangle her, tie a rope around her neck and watch her lose air… I want her **dead.** What she caused me, she caused me the only thing that matters to me, I was fine until now, hearing Brian yell at me… he has never yelled at me like that before, you had to be there to believe it! it was if he hated me! … and it was all Lois, getting into his head! Feeding him lies to turn him against me! well no more… Brian shall be mine and I will fight with every bone in my body to make sure of it.”

_… I can’t do this anymore Stewie! you always talk about how he is all you need, how you live for him, how you love him more than anyone, what about me? did you forget about me? the one who actually loves you and is always there?! I’m sick of being your side bitch, the one you come to when you need help or when you are desperate because Brian said no, I’m done, after this I’m making the call, I want a divorce Stewie!_

_…_

“R-Rupert- no! no! … darling, you know that isn’t what I meant! Life has… I’ve just… my emotions are a lot right now, I can’t lose you, you’re all I have, and I know I treat you like a side bitch, but you have to understand how Brian makes me feel! I- I adore you! you will always be number one husband, forever, I’m sorry that I have made you feel this way… you’re perfect, as perfect as Brian, truly… and I promise you aren’t second best to him, once I win Brian’s heart I will love you both equally, I truly will! … please…” Stewie had tears in his eyes.

_Stewie… I do love you, I don’t want a divorce, I’ve just been feeling left out, Brian clearly wants nothing to do with you although you keep trying! Why not give up and settle down with me? I actually care about you! … but I understand, and I am willing to let you do this, because I am not Brian, I love you and just want you to be happy, and if you promise that you’ll love me equal, then you do you boo~ I’ll be here waiting for you…_

Stewie sighs and leans down, he picks up Rupert and kisses his ‘lips’ “I love you too dear… I promise, life will be perfect, You, Brian and I~ together, it will be great.” Stewie stood up placing Rupert gently down. the kid makes his way back out.

Brian was sitting on the couch drinking from a flask, who knows what was in it, Stewie assumed that Brian had it in his suit, it was likely for Brian to bring his own alcohol and after what happened, Stewie knew Brian was bound to drink.

The kid heads into the kitchen and grabs the strawberries and cream, he walks back and gently places it on the table. Brian had a cabin blanket over him, it was cotton, red with white stars. Brian pats the spot next to him for the kid, Stewie slipped up beside Brian, he stayed far, just for now… he didn’t want to scare Brian away after the fight they just had.

Brian takes another large swig from his flask, his eyes looked droopy, and his body language showed he was starting to get really drunk.

Brian had already put a movie on, he watched the start of it and felt more lonely than ever, after everything that happened Brian was feeling a wave of different emotions, fear, anger, hurt and he knew that drinking would make it all fade away, it was his best option right now… he hated romantic movies when he had no one, it made him feel more alone and depressed.

“T-These… these movies are dumb ya wanna know why!? Because no f-fufff- fucking relationship is as perfect as these movies make it o-out to seem!” Brian slurs immediately taking another large swig, the alcohol was strong, Stewie could smell it from the other end of the couch.

“St-Stewie…” Brian wrapped an arm around the kid and pulled him in close, Stewie blushes brightly and giggles playfully, it felt like forever since Brian wanted to cuddle with him! he has before the whole thing with Lois but after that, it hasn’t happened! Stewie felt as though he was melting away in his comfort, his large arms around his small body, it made Stewie feel so warm, protected and comfortable.

…

It had been a little while now, they were almost finished the movie, Stewie was starting to grow tired, his eyes droopy and his eyes heavy, Brian was wasted, he drunk throughout the whole movie, something was bound to happen now.

“Stew… ya know, I-I… I’m sorry, like, like, like man, r-really, you… you are a great kid, ya know?” Brian smiles drunkly.

Stewie snaps up and rubs his eyes letting out a gentle and cute yawn. Stewie smiles back, his eyes shimmering, he sighs helplessly just staring into his eyes. Stewie could feel something was going to happen soon, he just needed to step up his game, do something drunk Brian can’t resist!

“should we eat some dessert?” Stewie suggests knowing that the sugar would wake him up.

Brian’s tail wags. “Yeeeees!”

Stewie giggles and unwraps the cling wrap from the bowl of whipped cream. Stewie takes a strawberry and dips it in, he slowly gives it a long seductive lick while staring directly at Brian. The dog’s face went red, his tail starts wagging furiously, he gulps. Brian quickly takes a strawberry and dips it into the cream, he moves it up to his lips and sucks on it, licking all the cream off…. Tasting the juice in his mouth, Stewie was drooling and he wasn’t drooling for the strawberries…

Stewie takes another, he covers it in cream this time, the boy places it against his teeth than bites down, Brian stares at him, his tail wagging, his face red, his eye lids low, his eyes changed… pupils dilating… Brian slowly leans in, he bites the end of the strawberry that was in Stewie’s mouth, Stewie leaned back falling against the couch arm, Brian leaned in and closed the gap between them, Stewie’s eyes flutter closed and both bite on their ends of the strawberry while their lips moved together perfectly, it was like a puzzle piece that was meant to fit! Stewie moans desperately in the kiss, Brian moves both of his hands against the sides of Stewie, his tail was furiously wagging back and forth. Brian’s eyes soon fell closed, they kiss passionately their tongues connecting while munching down on the creamy, juicy treat. once the strawberry was swallowed, Brian didn’t move back he continues to kiss Stewie, exploring his mouth with his long dog tongue, Stewie was moaning and groaning holding onto Brian’s fur. After about a minute longer Brian pulled back trying to catch his breath…

Stewie opens his eyes, his lips quivering, his stomach turning, his cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t breathe or even comprehend what just happened! It felt like only moments ago Brian had said they would never happen, and now they just did one of the sexiest things Stewie has ever seen!

“what the devils just happened… t-that was amazing!” Stewie whined happily.

Brian sat up and chugged his drink, finishing what was left, he looks back at Stewie with a drunken smirk, “Y-Ya know what, ffff-fuck Lois’ dumb rules, wh-what does she know huh?! We- we should… do something, something… s-special!” he hiccups and smirks, Brian’s cock was pushing out, the dog was horny and needy~

Stewie nods quickly and sat up. “Oh boy lets! Shall we head to the bedroom?” Stewie giggles happily, the moment he had been waiting for was happening! He knew he could pull this plan off! Everything worked just as he planned and now, he was going to have the special night with Brian that he deserved and no one, especially Lois, was here to stop them!

Stewie takes Brian’s hand and guides him into the bedroom.

…


	6. Drunken mess

**Chapter 6 Drunken Mess**

Stewie and Brian make their way towards the bedroom, Stewie’s heart was pounding in his chest, he could barley breathe or think, he knew one day he would get this day to come, but it happened to fast! Stewie isn’t even sure if he will be perfect! What if he embarrasses himself? … he needs to impress Brian of his knowledge! Luckily Stewie had done some research about this, studied all the right moves to make, he was just really nervous! Brian has had sex many times in his life! Stewie was clueless and new to this, he was so nervous but he could feel in his soul and mind that this will be amazing.

Stewie kept Brian’s hand in his as he guided him to the bedroom, Brian was wasted, he didn’t have a single sense in his mind, if he was sober, he would have never done anything like this! the dog has done some really dumb shit while drunk, but this may top it! Brian honestly has no idea what he is thinking right now, he is lonely, drunk and confused… he just wanted a nice girl to share valentines with, Stewie has manipulated him into this fantasy of a perfect valentines, Brian is so desperate… and needy and Stewie knew this would happen all along, he has been working Brian up to this very moment. No doubt Brian has feelings deep down for Stewie, but he knows they are wrong! That’s why he never tells Stewie that he feels that way! But when he is drunk and senseless, he has no idea what he is doing! A part of his mind completely turns off… all he sees is a boy he has loved for years wearing barley nothing, acting seductive and flirting with him! of course he would take this opportunity!

Stewie opens the door and the present he got for Brian was first seen. Brian’s tail wagged slightly; his head quickly turned to Stewie.

“Is that for me?” Brian didn’t think Stewie would actually buy him a gift! Sure, its valentines, but they aren’t dating! This was a shock to Brian; he didn’t even know what to say.

“Of course.” Stewie smiles brightly. “Go open it.”

Brian stumbled over to the bed and sat down, he reaches out for the gift and grabs it noticing there was a card attached to it.

“I-I’m a little tipsy… Can you read it?” Brian hands the card to Stewie.

Stewie clears his throat and unfolds the note beginning to read.

_ The Letter _

_My Dearest Brian,_

_From the moment I laid my eyes on you I felt a chemical connection, I use to always hate the way I was feeling about you, only because I didn’t understand it quite yet. We would always poke jokes at each-other and call each-other dumb nicknames, we weren’t considered friends, or enemies, we were just two awfully different people. If someone asked me years ago, ‘are you the dog’s friend?’ I would have said no, but then things begun to change… I started adoring annoying you, in my free time all I wanted to do was be a bother to you, the more and more I started hanging out with you the more and more close we got! I never meant to become your friend, I annoyed you out of spite… but somehow just like in science opposites attracted, I knew there was a chemical connection from the beginning now it was just finding out what it was, which wasn’t hard. That night we spied on Meg and Adam west, we kissed… I remember how my heart was racing, I couldn’t breathe after that kiss! I was lovestruck and confused… I truly felt like we had something there, which was a complete shock! It only felt like a few days prior we hated each-others guts! As the years went on more and more kept happening and every single day, I fell more and more in love with you… for an adult three years feels like nothing, but for a baby and a dog? Three years feels like an eternity! I feel like I have no you forever! … well I have! I have known you since the day I was born! You’re the only one who ever understood me, how I felt… you understood when I cried… you simply just understood when no one else could and surprisingly you ended up being the only one I liked… I couldn’t live without you or bare see you with another, was I obsessed? A little, but can you blame me? all the adventures and hardship we’ve been through together? We have been through every stage of a relationship! Never could be friends, acquaintance, friends, best friends… and now we have one more chapter to close… so here I am writing this letter, for this special day…_

_Brian, will you be my valentines today?  
  
_

__________________________

Stewie folds the letter in half and hands it to Brian.

Brian was shocked, he was frozen- he couldn’t believe Stewie would write that for him! his mind may be senseless but his heart was beating fast! His whole face was red, he couldn’t help but chuckle, he didn’t know what to say, he knew Stewie liked him, but he never knew it was like this? he truly loves him more than anything! Brian has never felt so loved by anyone! here was Stewie pouring out all his feelings… Brian was too drunk to even think twice about the wrong side of this! he just knew his heart was beating, and he knew his heart wanted Stewie.

“S-Stewie, you r-really meant all that kid?” Brian finally spoke.

“Every word.” Stewie grabs Brian’s paw and squeezes it lovingly.

Brian smiled pulling his hand back so he could open his gift. He tears off the wrapping paper and inside he saw a large frame with a gold rim, inside the frame was a picture Brian and Stewie took together on the beach, it was years ago now, but that day meant a lot to both the boys… they had the time of their life! Brian had tears in his eyes, his knee was shaking as he stared down at the photo… he gently placed it back into the box and turned to Stewie.  
  
(picture will be here)

“T-thank you! I-I-I didn’t get you anything… b-but you did all this for me and—” Brian was panicked so Stewie quickly spoke before he freaked out.

“Brian, I only want one thing…” Stewie smiles.

“anything!” Brian cried.

“I want you~” Stewie had a wide smirk, his cheeks dusted pink.

Brian’s eyes light up. “Oh? Well… that could be arranged~!” Brian smirks, his eyelids fell low as Brian threw himself onto Stewie, his lips slamming against his. The kiss turned passionate quickly. Stewie slowly leaned back, Brian on top of him leaned back too continuing the passionate kiss, Brian sat against Stewie’s groin and grabbed both of the kid’s hands, he interlocks his fingers with Stewie and pins his hand back against the bed. Stewie yelped and moaned, his whole face red and sweaty. He could feel himself growing hard every second, so could Brain… Brian starts gently grinding against Stewie. The dog then bites Stewie’s lip causing him to moan opening his mouth slightly, Brian pushes his long dog tongue into Stewie’s mouth to explore every inch. He circles the base and the top, Stewie continued to moan helplessly, Stewie has always wanted Brian to pin him down and take full control over him, this was Stewie’s dream come true! Stewie could hardly even battle back, the taste and smell of alcohol filled his senses, Brian’s tongue was firm and thick, Stewie’s small tongue could easily by wrapped around by Brian’s… and the grip Brian had on him, Stewie couldn’t move, he was stuck helplessly beneath Brian, and oh boy did he love it! Brian pulled back slowly from the kiss, a drool string breaks falling onto their lips. Stewie’s eyes flutter open, his pupils were dilating, showing lust, need, bliss and desire! His breath was shaky and unsteady, he wanted more… no, he needed more!  
  


“M-More…” Stewie mutters while trying to catch his breath.

Brian smirks, he moved down to Stewie’s neck, he places a gentle kiss on it then opened his mouth giving it a long cold lick, Stewie squirmed and giggled. Brian smiled, he adored seeing the boy excited like this, it always made him want to try harder to make Stewie happy! Brian opens his mouth and bites down onto Stewie’s neck, he didn’t bite too hard, he knew Stewie would be sensitive and he didn’t want to hurt the boy too much. Brian begun sucking the skin on his neck gently, Stewie grabbed onto the fur on his back, moaning louder and louder, he begged for more again. Brian grinds harsher against crotch, all Stewie was wearing was the robe that was well and truly undone now, under the robe was only Stewie in his underpants… Brian moved his lips off Stewie’s neck leaving a very clear purple mark. Brian moves his hands off Stewie’s although Stewie kept his hands in the same spot, he liked being submissive to Brian’s every touch. Brian slid the robe down and off his shoulders, Brian then throws it aside so Stewie was in nothing but his underwear. Brian continued down, he plants gentle kisses against Stewie’s naked body, the boy kept his arms up while this was happening. Brian soon reached to Stewie’s underwear… Stewie helplessly looked down at Brian wondering what he was going to do. Brian smirks, he rubs Stewie’s cock through the fabric, squeezing the tip causing the boy to leak a little. Stewie makes soft grunts and moans.

“B-Brian please~” he begged.

Brian smirks, he loved hearing Stewie beg for him. Brian slowly pulled the underwear off and threw it to the side, Stewie was no completely naked in front of him, helpless to any touch Brian decided to give. Brian first moves his paw over Stewie’s cock, he fiddles with the tip, poking at it to be a tease… Stewie rolls his head back and moans… without warning Brian leaned in and gave the tip a cold solid lick. Stewie moans now his eyes rolling back… he couldn’t keep his arms above his head any longer! He was desperate! His arms slowly moved down so he could grab himself, but of course Brian wouldn’t allow that! Brian grabs both hands with one of his paws and pins it behind Stewie’s head. Stewie whines his legs starting to cave in, though Brian used his other paw to push them open, he wasn’t going to allow Stewie to touch himself, that was Brian’s job.

“hmm… hmm before I pleasure you… you should pleasure me… since you want me so bad, while why don’t you have me~?” Brian slurs.

“B-Brian! please! I-I am begging you to finish here first…” Stewie whines, but Brian doesn’t listen, he lifts stewie up making sure his legs were sill spread, Brian grabbed Stewie’s arms and with a spare pillow case he tied a knot around his wrist. Stewie was squirming trying to touch himself at least once but Brian refused it.

“w-wh…want do you need me to do?” Stewie’s eyes looked desperate.

Brian’s cock was throbbing in front of Stewie, Brian looks at it then back up at Stewie.

Stewie nods. He leans in and gently licks the tip, Brian moaned, he grabbed Stewie’s head quickly and pushed it down towards his cock. Stewie opens his mouth and wraps his lips around it, he slowly starts bopping up and down using his tongue to wet it, he goes as far as he could, which was quite far. He sucks it slowly and starts to pick up speed.

“A-Ah~! Sth-Stewie! O-okay… That’s enough!” he pulls Stewie’s head back away from him, Brian’s cock was covered in saliva, which was just what the dog wanted.

Stewie looked back up at Brian with desperate eyes.

“Turn.” Brian orders.

Stewie turned around, Brian picked Stewie up and slowly slid his length up Stewie’s ass. Stewie moans, his hands in the tied sheets gripped closed, his tails digging into each-other as he felt Brian’s long throbbing wet length slowly slide up his ass, it felt so painful but oh boy did Stewie love the pain! His eyes roll back and he bites down on his lip. Brian held Stewie with one paw as the other paw moved around to wrap around Stewie’s cock. He starts rubbing it, he leans forward pushing Stewie against the bed, Brian lay against Stewie while his ass was in the sky. Brian pounds into him while rubbing Stewie’s cock, Stewie didn’t know where he felt the most pleasure! He simply just moans and chirps enjoying every single minute of this! Brian goes faster into Stewie’s ass, his cock throbbing and aching, after a while Stewie’s hole was loosening which Brian was able to slide more in, which only made Stewie moan louder! He will for sure have a sore ass tomorrow. Brian’s tail was wagging behind him, clearly enjoying this, he was getting to close so was Stewie.

Brian wraps his whole hand around Stewie’s cock and starts jerking it off really quickly, Stewie’s fingers were starting to show scars from the amount of times his nail dug in to the other hand’s fingers. Brian was so close now, he felt precum shoot out, Stewie yelps feeling the warm sticky substance slide down his ass… he thought Brian was finished, but of course he wasn’t~ Brian pounds harder, grinding more and more, he was at his climax and…

“Ahhh~!! Stewie~! f-fuck!” Cum shot out into Stewie’s ass, Stewie yelps feeling the stickiness slide down his ass as Brian pulled out… Stewie was so close but Brian had let go.

Brian pants, trying to each is breath… he knew he wasn’t finished here because he still had to finish pleasuring Stewie. once Brian knew he caught his breath he slipped Stewie back over. Brian smirked.

“Finish me~!” Stewie begs.

“with pleasure~” Brian leans in and licks Stewie’s cock, he pushes his lips against it and sucks it gently, it didn’t take much work for Stewie to cum… a bit of cum, not as much of Brian, shot out of his cock and into the lab’s mouth. Brian had never tasted cum, he swallowed it not knowing what to do. it was warm and salty… Brian licks his lips seductively as if he enjoyed the taste and smirked down at the helpless, breathless child…

“Did you enjoy yourself Stewie~?”

“Yes daddy~” Stewie whines happily.


	7. TOTAL REGRET

**Chapter 7 TOTAL REGRET**

Stewie collapses onto the bed and lays there, breathless, that was amazing! Stewie couldn’t believe it, he actually got with Brian… Stewie smiles helplessly, his cheeks were bright and he couldn’t stop staring at his love. Brian sat up on the end of the bed, he had a packet of cigarettes in his hand. The lab pulls a cigarette out and grabs a lighter from the bed side table, the lighter Stewie used to light all the candles. Brian lit the end of the cig and placed it in between his fingers, he lifts his arm up and gently puckers his lips against it. he inhales deeply and pulls the cigarette down letting out a big puff.

“Brian… I love you” Stewie reminds sweetly, a small smile still remaining on his lips.

Brian adverts his eyes to the younger boy and smiles a little. “thanks kid…” Brian was slightly disorientated, his mind was a faze due to all that alcohol, it hadn’t clicked to him what he just done or what Stewie was saying… Brian just continues to have a smoke, his lungs burning a little, he hadn’t had one in a long time. Brian put it out and just threw the bud onto the floor, he lays down beside Stewie. Stewie squeezes closer to Brian, his head on Brian’s chest. Brian wraps his arm around Stewie and hugs him tight.

“Goodnight Bri…”

Brian yawns… before he could return the goodnight the dog was already fast asleep.

…

Soon the morning was to hit. It was cold and ice. The morning was dark and foggy, already 7am and clouds filled the skies, it was a miserable day and you could already see the curse coming its way, something bad was going to happen it was like destiny.

Brian felt as if he was falling, sinking into a black hole, a spirit wrapping its big claws around him, pulling him back, trapping him there forever, his head was stinging and his stomach was whirling. Brian felt a sickness move up his throat, his eyes shot open and he leaned off the bed side. Orange chunky vomit spews on the floor, not the first thing you would want to wake up to. His head was as if someone was pressing down on every muscle trying to burst a vesicle and his vision was a blur, struggling to find a focus.

Stewie heard the commotion and was quick to sit up and rub Brian’s back soothingly. Brian continued to puke unaware of what was happening or where he was or who was behind him, everything was happening in the moment and he had no thought about it. once Brian was positive the vomit would stop, he slowly leaned back… that’s when things started to click and his mind starting to ask questions.

Brian reached a paw up to his head, he held it there for a solid minute, his head was aching which was fogging his mind…

“Brian… do you need some medication?” Stewie asked.

It wasn’t until he heard Stewie’s voice beside him that really triggered his mind. Brian swung around harshly; his pupils start dilating as he stared straight at the naked baby before him. one by one he was piecing the puzzles together, vomiting, headaches… waking up next to Stewie… oh god, he didn’t, did he?

Brian throws his head back over the bed and pukes, Stewie goes to rub his back but Brian roughly slaps his hand away pushing him far as he could go. Brian sat up and wiped his mouth, Stewie was befuddled.

“What the fuck did **you** do?!” Brian roars loudly his hands balling into tight fists.

“Wh- What did I do!? more like what did **WE** do!” Stewie snaps.

Brian’s heart picked up a pace, he couldn’t breathe he thought he was going to have a heart attack, he gulps… he places both paws against his head, he continues, shaking his head in disbelief.

“this can not be happening!” he cries.

“Oh, but it is, actually, already has, and you loved it, you loved me.” Stewie spoke cockily.

Brian got up off the bed away from Stewie, he was fuming, he wanted to scream but also cry, he fucked up, and he fucked up big time, he wanted to blame Stewie for all of this, but he couldn’t, he knew this was all on Stewie for everything that happened but Lois wouldn’t! the only person who would be at blame is Brian, he would be called a sicko! Why the fuck would he do this?! people will think he took advantage of a child but the reality is that child took advantage of him! in a spew of outburst he wanted to blame Stewie but deep down he had to blame himself for the fact he allowed it to get this far, even if Stewie drugged him and flirted with him, he felt feelings for Stewie, there was no denying that, last night he **wanted** Stewie, Brian could even go as far as saying he loved Stewie, but the problem with all that is that its wrong, he knows its wrong so how could he allow it to get to this point! Lois was right all along! He should have said something on the day he came home with that drawing, he shouldn’t have been so easy on him, so understanding! He should have been stern and made sure there and then that Stewie understood that it was wrong! Now its too late, they have broken all trust all respect and there is two ways this can go! Brian can tell Lois and be put away forever or worse beaten to death by her, or keep this night a secret and live with the constant guilt and regret… he will probably need to move away and never come back, go to a new country or start a new life… but he can’t keep doing this, he can’t remain as close as he is with Stewie, even if he truly loves him, loves being with him and everything about him… he has to do the right thing and… if that means losing the only person who ever cared about him so he can control his own urges, then so be it.

“I can’t believe you…” Brian’s voice was cold, his head held down, tears forming in his eyes… he was finding it hard to breathe, he gulps and raises his head high, tears falling down his cheek.

 **“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!”** he shouts with fire; he has never been so angry in his life. Stewie was startled and afraid, he tumbles back and stares up at Brian fearing for his life.

“Br-Bri I’m sorry… I”

“Shut the fuck up! just shut up Stewie! I’m over this, I’m over you… you took advatage of my feelings, I can admit on my behave in the time of knowing you I have had serious feelings… you make me feel so special, like I’m the only person in the world that matters, you make me feel like how no one else has ever made me feel… I always wanted to be around you, to be close to you… I trusted you with every bone in my body… I do love you Stewie, I adore everything about you, I admired you… and I would even go as far as saying I was falling in love with who you are as a person… but I knew damn fucking right how wrong it was, and I kept it inside me… I held it tight… and I could see, I… I could see you knew that I liked you a lot, you knew it would only take a fancy night like last night… drinks… flirting… **YOU KNEW** it was only take a little until I would fall, until I would break and fuck up… so you used it, you took advantage of your best friend, someone who trusted you to never hurt him to never lie to him… but you fucked me over Stewie, you really fucking did… I told you that we could never be, I told you it was wrong and I told you if something ever happened that I would leave you for good, god Stewie I never wanted it like this… I wish it could go back to how it used to be, when we were best buds and we could get away with playfully flirting about and mucking about… but Lois suspected… Peter suspect, and hell right, Chris one hundred percent suspected it! we could be no more … things started to get weird… I- never wanted it like that! I also didn’t want more than we already had, nor did I want less, everything between us was perfect, we were like any best pals… but now?! now you’ve taken it too far, and I’m sorry Stewie, but… I’m packing up, and I’m leaving Quahog.”

Stewie was shaking… he was balling his eyes out, he pathetically hugs himself, he never planned for this, he just assumed Brian would remember and be happy about it… not be angry and want to move away forever! This wasn’t meant to happen! He should have listened to Rupert…

“you can’t leave! So what? You will use me like every other girl you’ve been with, fuck me and leave, its that what it is?! You said it yourself Brian! you felt something for me! you love me! what is the big deal!? Why do you have to leave? Why can’t we just secretly be lovers, can’t we just make each other happy? it doesn’t have to end like this Bri! we both clearly love each other, we want to be together its so obvious, so why not let it happen? If its guilt that Lois may find out then we can run away right now! take a plane far away and hope they never find us, we can still work this out, live a happy life together…” Stewie weeps…

“You don’t get it do you?! I was fine the way everything was Stewie! you took it too far and you broke my trust, why would I want anything to do with you after yesterday, you took advantage of me and you knew you were doing it, you are dangerous… psychopathic! INSANE! Why would I want to ever be alone with you, and besides that, it’s not as easy as running away, you know Lois, she will not give up until she finds us and when she does you won’t be at blame I will, I will be put in jail for kidnapping! Anything that we do, we won’t win, this can’t continue and it can never happen again! do you understand Stewie?! we are over, and I don’t just mean as lovers, if you can even call our one night stand anything like that, but I mean, US, our friendship, it’s done!” Brian shouts loudly.

…

“Leave. Just get the fuck out Brian… take your dumb gift with you, all you are is a piece of shit and you sure do know how to be a fucking douche and break someone’s heart!” Stewie picks up the photo and smashes it to the ground, the glass shatters all over the floor making a mess. Stewie grabs his robe and slips it on. “take the dumb letter too, like it will mean anything to you.” Stewie shoves it to Brian, Brian doesn’t remember a letter… he grabs it and scrunches it tightly.

“It’s not about breaking your heart… I never wanted to hurt you…” Brian took a deep breath and shoves the note in his pocket.

“but you sure as hell hurt me…”

Brian swung the bedroom door open and stormed out, Stewie could hear the slam of the front door. Brian was gone… Stewie was left alone, defenseless and emotional, his eyes red and puffy, he couldn’t breathe…

“B-Briaaaan!!” Stewie sobs into his hand… he was broken, he has never been so depressed in his life! His life is nothing without Brian in it, and without him… he is truly nothing.

“I-I…” he sniffs. “I… I can’t lose him! I can’t… I … need a new plan, how dare he walk out on me after everything I did for him! this was meant to be all for him a perfect night just for his greedy ego, UGH!” he slams his fists down against the glass frame, destroying it even more.

“he thinks I was psychopathic now… well, fuck, then he hasn’t seen the best of it…”

Stewie wipes his tears…


	8. Jillian Again? Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept well in so long, I have been sick, I am sorry if this is a messy chapter, but I tried updating for you guys since it has been so long!

**Chapter 8 Jillian Again? Seriously?**

Brian storms outside, it was cold, the lake had risen but not too much that it was a struggle to get across. Brian was tense and angry, every bone in his body was aching, his mind was racing and his heart was beating faster than ever before, he felt sick to his stomach, this must have been the worst thing Stewie has done so far! He thought Stewie getting himself pregnant was bad! This was horribly worse! Brian felt as if he was covered in germs, the guilt and shame burning inside him! he fucked a child! A child! No way was this okay! It was terrible! And he couldn’t just use the accuse that Stewie came onto him, even if it is believable and true, Brian already dug himself this hole, he refused to tell Stewie how wrong it was when he came home with that drawing and now here, they are, a problematic mess! No way out of it! not only that, but Stewie ruined everything they had! They could have been close friends again; Lois was starting to be more accepting and trusting of him and he pulled this disaster! Even if the trust was there with Lois and Peter, Brian couldn’t trust Stewie or himself around Stewie! sad thing is, Stewie was the only one he trusted around himself and now he can’t be trusted!

Brian rowed across the lake, his hands gripped firmly on the wooden paddles, he pushes with all the force moving the water behind him, in the morning fog he could see his white car in the distance, Brian struggled to grab his keys from his ‘pocket’ or coated fur that Stewie once called a pocket, he takes out his keys and unlocks his car once he was by the shore, he hoped out and ran to his car swinging the door wide open. He bends over and searches the floor, pushing away the mess to find a packet of cigarettes. Brian shakily grabbed one out of the pack and placed it to his lips, he grabs his lighter in the small department, he flicks the click back and lights his cig, he takes an aggressive inhale. All he could think about while smoking in the disgusting cancer stick was how Stewie ruined everything.

“I’m so fucked…” he gripped his heart, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He pulls the smoke away from his lips and puts it out quickly, not even smoking was helping his nerves right now, he just needed to get away for a while, he needed to get a drink, drink away everything that had happened, but he needed to be distracted! All he could think about was Stewie, how he was used by his only real friend in the world.

Brian sat down in his car and closed the door; he locks his seatbelt in and places his hands on his wheel. Brian slams his head down onto the wheel, his head was killing him, everything that happened was so overwhelming, how could you get over such a disgusting act? He allowed himself to be blinded by Stewie’s charms and get caught up in this mistake…

Brian rubs his eyes, he was so tired and still hung over… he had to run away, it was the only way! He can’t tell anyone why or where he went, just go and don’t come back, leave a perfect life behind… but Stewie… Brian may be mortified because of what Stewie had done… but he knows how much the boy loves him and needs him! Brian was in a struggle, what if Stewie can’t cope without him?! but he had to learn someday! Brian always reminded Stewie he won’t be around forever, its time he learned to get over the fact Brian won’t always be there, he has too!

“Its… for his own good! He can’t learn when I’m there… I have to go!” Brian felt his heart ache, he wanted Stewie in his life so bad, he really cared about the boy, more than he has to anyone! Stewie allows him to be himself, to be free to feel like he is able, Stewie made him believe in himself when no one else would, they’ve been through so much! It may be for Stewie’s good to leave, but Brian? he has always relied on Stewie! he adores the kid more than anything… this was difficult, live with constant guilt and a lingering reminder Stewie could be plotting another scheme to mess up their life more… or just let it go, finally let it go. Years of friendship and loving each other, years of being there for each other, years of needing to lean on each other to achieve best, they are an ironic duo! It was so hard to just let it all go!

Brian sighs, he starts up his car and pulls out onto the gravel road, he didn’t want to think right now, about the consequences, about the events that happened last night, about future or past! He just didn’t want to think! he refused. Either way he was guilty, guilty to leave, guilty to stay! He needed to stop thinking. Brian just drives, away from town, away from home, he drives the opposite way, far from everyone around, he needed a new place, he needed somewhere to clear his mind for the horrific events.

Brian needed a drink.

Brian drives for about half an hour before finding an old fashion bar he has never seen, he hasn’t been this far out up this way, it was much colder. Brian parks the car and gets out; he rubs his neck and groans while looking ahead of him. Brian didn’t know what he was going to do after this, get a drink? Then what? What was his plan? Go back? go somewhere else? Where would he go?! He has nowhere he could possibly stay! He has a few dollars in his wallet enough for a few drinks and that’s it! and sooner than later his car will be out of gas… but Brian ignored all of those troubles, instead just pushes the bar door open.

Brian tiredly made his way over to the front bar bench, he sits down and puts a hand on his cheek, he sighs. He had bags under his eyes, and he was in physical and mental pain.

“Brian…?”

A sweet, clueless voice spoke up from in front of the dog. Brian slowly raised his head only to be stunned by what he saw, his eyes light up and his arms fall limp. He gulps.

“Jillian!” he chuckles nervously.

“Brian! what brings you all the way here?!” she leans against the bar bench.

“I- … just needed to get out, I’m dealing with a lot, but what about you! I haven’t seen you in ages! I- you look beautiful Jillian!” he takes her hand and gently places a peck on her soft delicate skin.

Jillian giggles nervously and pulls her hand back, she placed it to her heart and sighed. “Single still… ever since… well, you know, I’ve been… struggling! Heh, I work here out of town now, I know it’s not much… heh but it’s the best I could do.”

“Jillian, I’m… so sorry—”

“No! its… okay! I’m just glad I am finally seeing a cute face walk in here, it’s usually just sad old drunks who try hit on me…” Jillian chuckles taking Brian’s hand again.

“Although, I guess that’s what you were too~ but a cutie… I’ve missed you Brian…” she sighs her cheeks heating up.

Brian felt his heart skip a beat! This could be his way out of all the misery! Jillian clearly wants him back! and Brian wouldn’t mind winning her heart again, sure she wasn’t the smartest, or the brightest, but damn she is hot and it was his way out of his mistake with Stewie! he can move back, act like nothing ever happened, distance himself from Stewie just enough that they are back to how they use to be, good friends who always joke around with each other, nothing more and nothing less… it could possibly work! He would be happy, have a girlfriend and a life back. although there was an issue in Brian’s little plan. Does he really love Jillian? Does he really want her back? or is he using her? he would argue he isn’t he would argue that he loves Jillian and wants her back, argue that he doesn’t want Stewie or isn’t thinking about him as we speak, but Brian deep down knows what he wants, he refuses to believe it because it’s a cover up for how disgusting it is… it isn’t okay! Even if it isn’t as bad as everyone makes it seem that isn’t the point anymore, it was what Stewie did! He is obsessed, a maniac! Insane! He can’t be trusted! Brian has no idea what Stewie is capable of, hence why this is a terrible idea, Stewie isn’t going to be happy for things to go back to the way they were! Brian thinks what he wants to believe. He will believe Stewie wants everything back, but he won’t, Stewie is desperate, all he wants is Brian, not as a best friend, as more.

Brian was thinking selfishly, he was lying, to make his life better, lying to himself about his true feelings towards Jillian, lying to Lois and Peter about telling Stewie how wrong it was all the way back when they asked him too, he has been lying about everything just to make his life benefited. He was selfish. The most selfish thing about Brian was that he didn’t even realize he was being selfish, he believed everything he was doing was the right thing… but at the same time, what has Stewie been doing? Brian isn’t the only one being selfish here, Stewie refused to think about Brian, how he feels, about how this could ruin his life, how this could ruin his mental health, their friendship, all Stewie cared about was wanting Brian for himself but he never thought about how Brian felt… so in reality, they are as bad as each other.

Brian smiles and stares into Jillian’s desperate eyes. Jillian needed someone, she was alone, broke, helpless… and Brian was going to use her as is way out. Brian leans in and kisses her cherry lips gently. Jillian squeaks and places her hand behind Brian, she missed Brian so much! They may have ended things on a weird note, but she had deeply been missing him, Brian was… ‘different’ to the other men she has dated, and she truly believed he was a good person! Jillian was willing to give Brian a new chance with her. The blonde pulls back and smirks.

“Brian… I want to try us again!” she gasps desperately holding his paws tight.

“Oh, Jillian! I’ve missed you so much! I needed you… I have been looking for something in my life, I knew something was missing and I finally found it all over again, Jillian… do you want to go out with me tonight?” Brian rubs Jillian’s hand.

“Of course, Brian!” she giggles and wraps her arms around him tightly.

Brian felt like this was the right thing to do, he didn’t think twice, he has always wanted Jillian back, and he needed her more than ever right now, he didn’t believe he was using her, he believed they just happened to be perfect for each other’s exact needs. Brian was going to be able to forget all about what happened Stewie, and Brian is sure Stewie will forget all about what happened once he sees Brian has moved on, Stewie needs to know! The two of them can never happen, this is the best way to show him, its over now… all the troubles are down the drain…

Oh, but Brian is so idiotic if he thinks this will never work, Stewie is madly in love with him, he made that clear to him yesterday, in fact his whole life he has been showing Brian how in love with him he is… moving on isn’t going to make things better, it’s going to make Stewie angry… jealous… Brian knows what he can do, how does he ever think this could work out and for everything to be all peachy! He is causing a storm… but what was his other options, he didn’t have much time, he didn’t even know what he was going to do after the bar, if he didn’t bump into Jillian, he would have had no plan! It may be a rational idea, he might be not giving it any thought, but he didn’t have the time to do that! it was now or never, he needed to be able to attempt normality again! if Stewie truly cares about Brian, he will let it go, let him go… that’s what he hopes, he just hopes Stewie will understand, after everything he said, he is sure Stewie will come through! … hopefully, Brian did have that small doubt in the back of his mind, he knows Stewie well, and he knows how he can get… but what choice does he have but just trust Stewie will do the right thing!

Brian leans back in his chair and looks Jillian up and down with a grin.

“I missed your adorable face.” Brian sighed.

_______________________________________________________

Stewie was in tears, he held the broken shards of the frame in his bare hands, he didn’t care if he was getting cut, his heart was the only real broken thing about him… Stewie felt hopeless, he really thought it would work, showing Brian an amazing night, expressing how much he loves him, Stewie poured all his feelings out and now he felt like Brian just stepped on his heart and spat on it, and he wasn’t having it! he was not having being treated like this!

Stewie got off the floor sniffling, he wipes his puffy red eyes from any tears and made his way into the spare room where he had left Rupert. he sat down across from the teddy who was giving him a look.

“alright… you probably heard the fight if I’m correct? What are you gonna do? laugh! Tell me how wrong I was? how I should have listened to you! my wrath isn’t over Rupert! do you really think I will just let him go like that? he can’t ignore me! he can’t leave! He doesn’t have the guts to leave me, not after what I expressed to him, he knows how much I need him… and I know rightfully that he needs me too!” Stewie vents to the teddy.

_Stewie… I am not going to tell you I was right, or that you were wrong, I just want you to be okay, I can see that you’re hurting, what happened was horrible and you didn’t deserve to be yelled at… but can’t you see that he isn’t worth it? he used you! he had sex with you then left! And threatened to never come back, probably what he does with all his whores! If he loved you… he would listen to what you said, he would open up his heart and try… but he didn’t! and I bet you he will come home with another lame whore. believe me Stewie… you don’t need him… why do you keep trying with someone who doesn’t care for anyone but themselves?!_

“Rupert… I know he cares about me though! Its not like that, he wants me, I can feel it, when he is close to me, when he looks up at me… when he talks to me, I hear it in his voice that he wants me… he has lustful and desirable eyes for me, he needs me and I need him! and I will do **ANYTHING** to win him over! And I mean anything! He will be mine!”   
  
_Don’t you think you should just let him go? You always have me… I’m here! you’re too good for him… so amazing, talented and smart, he doesn’t deserve you someone as great as you._

Stewie sighs, he shifts in his spot, sitting closer to Rupert, he looks down sadly at his bear. “Maybe he doesn’t deserve me, maybe he has been a selfish jackass, but that doesn’t change how I feel about him! you know my emotions for Brian are real, are tense, and have always been there, I think about him every moment of my life, he never leaves my mind, I live to be close to him, I live for that occasional touch… or kiss. I loathe him, I just want him for myself…”

_I know Stewie… I know… come on, let’s not worry about it for now? I hate seeing you like this! you’re a mess! Look at yourself! You are all worked up about a man who doesn’t feel the same to you… just give Brian time, like you said, he wouldn’t leave you, he isn’t that stupid, he will be back before you know it! … although I say I don’t think Brian cares, I know he does, if he didn’t care why did he try kill me? he has been jealous over you! he has wanted you for himself… and he probably deep down still does, so don’t worry about him not coming back, he will, he could never leave you, he relies on you…_

“I rely on him too… I need him in my life.”

_You don’t Stewie! there is so much better you could do… instead of that asshole who continues to use you, and trick you, fooling you, tangling at your heart strings… but I know how you feel and, if you really want to keep trying with Brian, I understand._

“Thank you, Rupert, and you’re right… I know he could never leave me; I know he will be back before the day ends… and he will probably apologize and… try make up for what happened…”

_Just understand. It won’t be how it was before… he will be more distant and nervous around you; you did break all his trust…_

“I suppose, yes… it won’t be the same… but like I said, I’m not giving up, I am not going to settle down for being his friend, I’m sick of lying and keeping my feelings bundled up to make everyone else feel comfortable, I will make Brian mine, if it takes another genius plan, I will do it, as I said before… I’m willing to do **anything** for our love…”

_This can’t be good…_


	9. Rupert said what?

**Chapter 9 Rupert said what?**

It had been a few hours after Brian and Stewie had their big fight. It was around 3pm, Stewie was currently at home at his little orange table set. Stewie sat across from Rupert. The kid had been feeling anxious since this morning, it had been hours and Brian still hadn’t returned. Stewie was sure Brian wouldn’t just leave and never come back but at the same time couldn’t help but worry. Stewie adores Brian, looks up to him like no other, he relies on what Brian says to keep him going even if he hates admitting to needing Brian, he needs him, not having him here would be worse than hell, he needs his best friend in his life, he can’t afford to lose the only thing that ever really mattered to him… Stewie pulls at his overall straps and looks down at his phone. He had been checking messages all day and already send over 50 to Brian. Stewie didn’t feel bad for what he did, he truly believed it was right! Stewie believes that Brian deserved that night, that if he was too blind to see his clear love then why not give him a push? Stewie didn’t see anything wrong with what he did and how he acted, if anything he thinks Brian freaking out about it was wrong! It’s clear Brian feels something towards Stewie, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that, so what is the deal? Why can’t he just accept it?

Stewie has a mix of emotions. He was filled with outrage over how Brian acted about the whole situation, threatening to leave him forever? How dare he even say that! after all Stewie did for him! months of planning a special night, all Stewie wanted to do was show him he doesn’t need some whore to have a good time! and he couldn’t appreciate any of that? all the time and effort put into a perfect valentine for Brian, it was the romantic valentines he has always wanted! Stewie gave it all to him! but what did he get in return? Rejection… bitterness, selfishness! Brian just screamed and left! It was if nothing he said or did mattered! Stewie was heartbroken, he was longing for Brian, he has desperately wanted the dog for years now and last night… he finally had it all! Brian staring lustfully into his eyes, Brian wanting him just as much! Brian… loved him, known him… and now he wants to tear away everything! Every scrap and emotion they felt that night! Brian grabbed it all and scrambled it into a paper ball, and he threw it! he threw it right at Stewie’s heart… shattering it. Last night they had everything… now they have nothing, not even a trusting bond. Despite every despicable emotion Brian made him feel after their fight… the boy still wanted him. Stewie wanted that douchebag! Stewie hates that he needs Brian so much! Rupert is right when he says Brian isn’t a fair lover, he isn’t a good person or a respectful man! He is a womanizer! … an asshole! A heartbreaker… but he is who Stewie chose.

Love is difficult… it isn’t just about who you trust, who stays loyal, who is mean or who is nice, it’s a burning feeling, a hurting pain inside, drawing you helplessly to another, you may hate them with every bone in our body but still be absolutely head over heels! Stewie wants to scream when he is around Brian sometimes, the shit he does, the things he puts Stewie through, the idiotic problematic man he is! Yet… Stewie loves him, needs him, cherishes him! Without Brian he feels so empty, so confused and alone. Hate is love and love is hating, it’s hard to wrap around Stewie’s head, the concept of love is one he has not conquered yet! Stewie doesn’t understand why he feels so emotionally connected to Brian and nobody else? he has never had another love as strong as he does for Brian, the love is sickening and poisonous… but virtue is vice. Although many vices will come, virtue is the one that shines through when it comes to love, you tend to ignore all vice, because you know the person has good… Stewie knows he loves Brian, despite hating him.

Rupert stares at Stewie… Stewie sighs, hand on his cheek as he refreshes his messages once again. he never apologized for what he did, he didn’t feel as though he was obligated to do so, instead his messages consisted of repeating his name a few times, demanding he answer back… sending him paragraph after paragraph about how selfish he was for just leaving him all alone… but Brian never answered him, not a single message. He read every single one, but answered back with nothing.

_He isn’t going to reply back to you._

Stewie perks up and growls at Rupert.

“well he should! I at least should know if he is okay! I understand he was upset this morning even if I believe he has no right to be, I’m just worried he did something stupid… and- well I love him Rup… even if I’m filled with anger over what he did and how he treated me… I just want him home; I want to see him again… make sure he is okay ya know…? And… I think its selfish of him! he hasn’t even messaged me back once!”

_Well you did trick him into having sex with you, lied to him, broke all his trust, but yeah… what a dick._

Stewie groaned. He bangs his head onto the table and just lays there silently… it was a few moments later he heard a car door slam outside.

Stewie shot up off his desk and ran to his window. Out came Brian from his car! Stewie bounced off the window and bolted downstairs, he didn’t care if Brian needed space, he had to see him! Stewie swung open the door and no surprise, Stewie tackled Brian to the ground causing him to lose his balance and fall back onto the step. Stewie wrapped his arms around Brian tightly, squeezing him like he was a big fluffy pillow… tears appear in the corner of his eyes. All Brian could do was gasp and fall backwards. His arms were tense and out beside him- he didn’t want to hug Stewie! not after what he did! Brian felt an anger boil inside him, after everything Stewie had done, all the guilt and shame he put onto them! and the brat wanted to hug him?! like nothing happened?! Brian wanted to push him off- but withdrawal… and settled… his arms slowly and cautiously wrap around the boy.

“Stewie…” Brian gulped and sat up, finally pushing Stewie away.

“I… I’m sorry! I thought… I- you said you weren’t coming back! that you would leave me! I- I knew deep down you wouldn’t! but- … you scared me…” Stewie’s heart was racing, his voice was cracking, and trembling, he was stuttering almost every line.

Stewie openly admitted to Rupert about believing what he did was right… but maybe for now he needs to take the safe road and apologize? He needs to gain that trust and respect back from Brian.

“Stewie… kid.” Brian pushed himself up off the ground and dusted his legs off.

“you know I wouldn’t leave… I only said that because what you did to me was horrible! You used me, lied to me, manipulated me! I don’t even know If I can trust you again! I- I care a lot about you, kiddo! I want you in my life for as long as I do live but- … Stewie I don’t…”

Stewie’s eyes were glassy.

“We can’t… we just- what happened between us? It can never be spoken about again, it never happened, you need to understand how important it is we forget about it; I want to trust you again! I want to be your best friend! I don’t want us to end!” Brian took Stewie’s hand and gave him a deep serious look.

“I love you Stewie, but never in that way, it just can’t happen! Last night, I don’t want to point fingers about whose fault it was or, who should apologize to who, what happened last night, was a mistake we both made and that we need to collectively agree can never happen again… okay?”

…

Stewie felt so much anger steaming inside, his lungs burning, he felt like his voice was a prisoner, he had no say in this matter! He had to agree to get Brian to trust him again! Stewie needs Brian’s trust… he needs Brian to know he is sorry even if he isn’t! at least that way he can start a new plan, a new way to win Brian, but for now, he must conceal what he believes and agree to keep quiet about the events of last night.

Stewie gulps, his throat dry.

“I… yes, I understand… I’m sorry about… what I uh, what we did… and it won’t happen again, please… don’t hate me for this Bri…” tears roll down his face.

“I don’t hate you.”

…

“It sure seems like it!” Stewie cried.

“I could never hate you… only hate things that you’ve done, and I guess, I have to take a fault and responsibility about what happened, I was idiotic… I wasn’t thinking last night, I just wanted someone there for me, and… well you were there! … but it was mistake! and… we both agree right?” Brian tilts his head.

“You know how I feel Brian, don’t pretend you don’t. I understand though…” Stewie didn’t understand. He thought Brian was being unreasonable… but at the same time the dog did take fault for his behalf which made Stewie feel a little less angry with him, he just wishes Brian understood where he was coming from! It was clear they loved each other! They needed each other and wanted each other! It hurt Stewie that Brian couldn’t see that or that he was avoiding seeing it! but what could he do right now? all he could do is agree that it was mistake to maintain their friendship.

This wasn’t over for Stewie, oh, it won’t be over ever. He knows deep down Brian wants him! and he will do everything in his power to get Brian to see that… he just needs time to figure out a new plan, a way to make Brian **understand** that all he needs and has been looking for, has been right under his nose the entire time.

“…Friends?” Brian asks nervously.

Stewie took in a deep breath, he leans his head against Brian’s soft chest and wraps his arms around his body.

“Friends…” Stewie sighs.

Brian smiles slightly, he was nervous around Stewie now, scared he may try something… but once Brian gets the news about being back with Jillian, he is sure Stewie will back off!

Brian pulls back from the hug and takes Stewie inside.

“I have to go out soon.” Brian spoke quietly as he made his way upstairs.

Stewie stumbles after him.

“What! Why! You just got back!” Stewie said in a rush grabbing his hand quickly.

“I’m going to get a gift for my date.”

…  
  
“Date?” Stewie laughs nervously.

He felt his heart burn, his stomach twist, he felt his eyes twitch with anger and fury! He wanted to scream at Brian so loud! How dare he! Stewie felt used up… but he had to bite his tongue about how he felt… how angry this made him feel! it was an outrage! After such a perfect night together! … they way Brian held him close… kissed his lips… and now he has the guts to say he has another date? Stewie felt cheated on, broken… he wanted to break down and cry! He felt like trash! Brian made him feel like he didn’t matter, that nothing about him mattered! But despite all these angry feelings, these burning lies and manipulation! Stewie still wanted Brian! he wanted him so bad! He wanted him all to himself… he didn’t want anyone to take his Bri away.

“With whom?”

Stewie answers flat out.

They enter Stewie’s room.

Brian coughs nervously. “Uh, J-Jillian, you remember her?”

…

Stewie took a deep breath and shot a glare over at Rupert who was laughing! How dare he laugh at such a thing! Now Stewie was even angrier! Not only did Brian replace him! but with his ex?! He settled for Jillian? Just so he could get his point across to Stewie that its over? That may be the most selfishness, vile thing Brian could ever do! to both of them! Stewie knew exactly what Brian was doing, he thinks replacing the thought of Stewie from his mind with Jillian, will fix everything! It won’t! it will only cause more issues!

Stewie clutches his fists and takes deep breaths. He didn’t want to let Brian know this was getting to him, he stayed calm and nodded.

“Yep. The idiotic bitch that left you?” Stewie snarks and scoffs looking away.

“Oh, come on Stewie! don’t be like that!” Brian whines.

“Like what!? I’m saying the truth, that is all.” Stewie crosses his arms.

“Yeah, but she wasn’t as bad as you make her seem! She broke up with me, because… well because I was the dick! She’s… amazing! And… I love her! I just want a second chance to prove myself to her! so, I’m going to be going to the mall to grab her a gift then going to take out for dinner.” Brian explained.

“Where are you taking her?” Stewie asks bluntly.

“The new Mexican restaurant on main street.” Brian smiles smugly.

“Cool…” Stewie sat down at his table.

Brian gulps. There was a tension between Stewie and himself, he could feel it, he knew Stewie wouldn’t be happy with his date, but it had to be said and done! At least Stewie will know now that it’s over for real! Everything will go back to the way it used to be, including Brian being with Jillian again.

Stewie had no words to say to Brian, he felt it was pretty evident how he felt about all this.

Brian rubs his neck and looks around the room awkwardly.

“I’m gonna head out now Stewie.”

Stewie stayed quiet and nodded.

“have fun Bri…”

Brian inhaled sharply and made his way out of Stewie’s room. The dog felt like that went well, he spent the day at Jillian’s work, talking to her about how life has been, he had almost forgotten about Stewie! Jillian was finishing up work, so that was the reason Brian decided it was time to finally go home and face Stewie, he thought it would be a lot worse, but Stewie was surprisingly more understanding than Brian thought. He was glad Stewie didn’t seem too hurt and that he understood that what they did would never happen again. Brian felt good. About himself, his life… like things are finding there way around smoothly! Brian’s guilt and shame were pushed way back, he wanted to focus on the moment, and this moment was Jillian, making her happy! making himself happy, making a better life. Stewie of course will always be a big part of his life, that was why he needed to fix everything that happened, he needed to clarify that he still wanted Stewie to be in his happy life! He just can’t have him more than a friend, and to Brian, that makes sense, and isn’t wrong at all to want that!

Stewie doesn’t see it like that, Stewie feels Brian is being coldhearted! Selfish and arrogant! He can’t just tell someone he loves them and then ditch them like this, Stewie wasn’t forgiving Brian for what he had done, he wanted to make him pay, to make him feel the pain that he caused Stewie… but the boy didn’t know how he was meant to get his revenge! He couldn’t just let Brian go out with Jillian again! it would ruin everything! Every single thing he has worked for! He needed a plan! He needed something quick a decision to be made! He can’t afford to lose Brian to Jillian!

Stewie turns to Rupert the moment Brian left the room, he glares at the teddy, who was trying his best not to laugh.

“What is your problem! Can’t you see how angry I am?! Who does Brian think he is! He is being so arrogant! So ignorant! He doesn’t care about anyone but himself! He doesn’t care about how I feel! about MY emotions! He steps all over me! he uses me! once he is done and has everything, he needs… I don’t matter anymore to him! but… I can’t help being so attached to him; I can’t help being in love with that horrible, selfish prick!” Stewie gasps putting a hand to his lips… his eyes flutter closed. “Every time I shut my eyes… I picture him! I desire him, need him… more than anything!” Stewie moans falling back off his chair, he lay there on the floor… his breath shaking.

“Why does he do this to me Rupert? can’t he see I’m going insane! I’m crazy about a guy who doesn’t even want me! it’s so unrequited… and… I- its… as if the more he makes me wait, the longer he pushes me away, the more I want him, the more I am drawn to him!”

_Which I really don’t get, Stewie, you know he is a bad guy, he clearly doesn’t want to be with you! he made it clear but literally, TELLING you that he will be going out with Jillian! It was already wrong that he made plans right after yesterday! But its worse that he is shoving in front of you! and you’re just taking it! why?!_

“I AM NOT!” Stewie shouts…

He sat up.

“I’m not. I am pretending to take it; do you really think I would allow Brian to treat me like this and get away with it? nobody treats me like this! not even the man I love! I’m just so overwhelmed Rupert! what am I going to do! how am I going to win him? I need him Rupert!”

_Well… when you were jealous over me and Chris, you tried getting revenge on Chris…_

…

Stewie smirks.

“I like where you are going with this…”

_I was joking._

“no… no, this could work Rupert! I know the exact location of where Brian is going tonight, I can just text him asking what time his date is, play if off like I wanna hang out with him after, then, once I get those details, find out where Jillian is staying… and just… lock her up for the night…”

…

_Stewie… think about what you’re saying! You already pulled something extreme, Brian was willing to still be your friend after what happened! Are you sure you want to go through with this?_

“I have too! I have no other choice and you know it! besides, it’s rather simple… I’ll lock Jillian up, knock her out, use one of my gadgets to erase her memory of I ever being there… once that is done, I will swoop in to the rescue, once again~ when Brian is all alone… helpless, defenseless with no one, rejected and heartbroken! Just how he made ME feel… then I’ll be there to comfort him! he’ll forgive me… he’ll realize that he needs me! that he wants me! that he doesn’t need anyone else but me!”

_What if the plan backfires?! Huh? I told you the plan you had would backfire the first time, remember? What makes you so sure this will work? This isn’t even a well thought through plan! You’re being compulsive Stewie! you can’t actually … go through with this! it’s stupid!_

“It won’t backfire Rupert! and even if it does, at least I could say I tried… for love!”

_If you say so…_

“You’re going to help me, right?” Stewie pouts.

_I believe I won’t have any choice in the matter, so yes…_

Stewie sighs grabbing his bear, he plants a kiss on his nose.

“I love you…”

_I… know…_

_…_


	10. Dinner with Rupert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been sleeping and preparing for a hard day at school but instead I stayed up writing this! xD

**Chapter 10 Dinner with Rupert**

Brian arrived back home with bags in his hand, Stewie was waiting down stairs for his arrival, he knew it was only a few more hours until Brian would go on his date with Jillian, Stewie just wanted some time with Brian before he goes… though Stewie didn’t have long, he needed to make sure Jillian was tied up before Brian leaves.

“Hey Bri.” Stewie looks over from his spot on the couch.

Brian gives Stewie a small grin and then puts the bags by the door. He walks over and takes a seat beside Stewie on the couch.

“Hey Stewie.” Brian pulls a flask out and takes a small swig.

“Drinking I see…” Stewie stated bluntly.

“Yep.” Brian answered coldly.

“Why? If I may ask?” Stewie sounded concerned…

“eh, well, if I’m going to have to put up with Jillian for the night then, why not a few drinks…” Brian takes another swig and groans.

Stewie didn’t get it, he glances at Rupert who was beside him, Rupert gave him a look of frustration, they were both thinking the same thing; why was Brian doing this? sure he may love Jillian, but does he really? What part of her does he love? The fact she is a young hot faithful woman? Or the fact Brian can never feel stupid around her which boosts his ego? Brian didn’t love her! even if he claims he does, sure he desperately confessed his love at Jillian’s wedding, but did he really? That was jealousy, he only wanted her because someone else had her, he had forgotten all about her before that and moved on with many other women! He doesn’t love her, Brian doesn’t love any of the women he has dated and if he does they only end up hurting him… Brian doesn’t get what he gets when he is with Stewie, when he is with Stewie he gets another feeling, Stewie is able to pull him down, take his ego and step on it, Stewie has that fire, that power to make Brian a better person, that’s the reason they thrive off each other so much, Brian needs Stewie and deep down wants Stewie… he just won’t give in! instead he allows himself this painful life with all these women that mean nothing to him or hurt him. Maybe he does love Jillian, but he isn’t IN love with her, and he never will be.

Stewie takes a deep breath.

“Check your pocket.”

Brian raises a brow and reaches into his pocket. He takes out the note.

“Oh… heh, yeah… you gave me this before I ran out”

Brian uncrunches the letter and straightens it out. Brian reads it… he felt his heart pick up a pace, he doesn’t remember this at all! Brian was speechless, he wasn’t aware Stewie felt this strongly… he didn’t understand it until now, why Stewie was so angry or why he wanted Brian so bad… but now it’s so clear, plus that, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever written for him, no girl has ever matched to this, it really warmed Brian’s heart, made him feel worth something… but- it’s so wrong! A dog and baby? Like, come on! Brian can’t have feelings for Stewie, besides no one would accept or understand it! they would be total outcasts to the world, Brian truly did feel something toward Stewie, a feeling stronger than he has ever felt with anybody else, Stewie makes him feel a certain way… but it’s so wrong.

“Stewie… you know I can’t be with you! but this is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me, you’re such an amazing person with amazing talents… with an amazing life… a-and I don’t want to see you throw it all away for me, I won’t be alive for much longer, I’m not going to be around forever Stewie! you will need to learn to adapt without me in your life, a-and… I know you can do it, because you’re smart… and funny… and…”

Stewie stares into Brian’s big bold eyes.

“Yes Bri…?”

Brian places his paw against Stewie’s cheek and leans in, he kisses Stewie’s lips softly tilting his head. Stewie’s eyes widen he leans in and kisses back, placing a hand on Brian’s back, Brian knew he had to pull back, Brian knew this was so wrong, yet something made him want to stay, his body, mind and soul refused to leave this kiss, he needed it desperately… it’s as if ever since the night the two had Brian has been longing for this… Brian moans softly as he pushes Stewie down against the sofa, Stewie squeaks and falls back, he pulls Brian’s collar pulling him closer, making the kiss more passionate, in his mind he knew he had to go… he couldn’t do this any longer! He has a girlfriend again, who loves him! this was terrible and hurtful on her! and on top of that he made it clear he didn’t love Stewie and now he was kissing him? this will only confuse the kid even more! Brian realized how bad this was and quickly pulled back, breathless… he stares down at Stewie and frowns.

Brian sighs.

“I have to go Stewie.” Brian pulls off the couch and heads for the door.

Stewie lay helplessly for a moment, his heart was racing, his mind was hurting, he was so confused!

“Brian you don’t have to do this! We could be happy! … we could move away together! We… we could start a new- Brian please…” Stewie begs.

“Stewie. No. Listen to me, you’re amazing! But we can’t be together, I’m with Jillian now and… it just- it just can’t happen, okay? Give it up… besides, you being my friend is the best thing in the world, and… everyone stays happy, so, just, stop, okay? No more.” Brian opens the door and leaves.

Stewie sat hopelessly on the couch. He wraps his arms around himself and looks over at Rupert.

“Let’s go.”

_Stewie think about this just for a second! You basically got a confession! Brian clearly loves you, but he can’t be with you at least you two could be close? Isn’t that enough!_

“NO! and you know it Rupert! shut your mouth and let’s go, right now.”

Stewie harshly grabs Rupert and slips off the couch, he waits until Brian pulls out of the driveway before running outside.

 _How do you even plan on getting to Jillian’s apartment? Also how did you find where she lives?  
  
_ “Oh… yea know, did a few calls, and I called an uber Rupert, like any smart person.” The uber pulls up in front of them.

“Let’s go.”

Stewie grabs a rope from the backyard and runs up to the car with Rupert in his spare hand. The child gets in and gives the driver the address! Then they were off.

The drive was quiet and the tension between Rupert and Stewie was tight. Rupert didn’t understand why Stewie wouldn’t just give up already… Stewie didn’t understand why Rupert wouldn’t just respect his choices instead of question everything he does, they were both angry and emotional, they didn’t want to talk. Stewie stares out the window planning what he will do once they arrive at Jillian’s apartment, he doesn’t plan on hurting Jillian, she’s too sweet… and gentle. Stewie never hated Jillian, he always thought she was fun and caring, if anything tying her up will do her good, she won’t need to be put through being with an egoistic selfish douche again.

Stewie was angry with Brian, he did it again! so what? He can just kiss Stewie and walk out? The kid didn’t understand Brian, why he has to be such a jerk! But Stewie blames himself for the most part, he knows what kind of person Brian is but still wants him, that’s on himself, he accepts it, Rupert clearly can’t.

The uber driver parks in front of the apartment block. Stewie pays the man and gets out. He and Rupert walk inside and find Jillian’s room number, the dumb female of course didn’t have her door locked. Stewie walks in quietly and looks around for Jillian, he prays that she hadn’t left yet. Stewie walks to the bathroom door and spots Jillian putting making up. Stewie looks down at Rupert then up at Jillian, the girl hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Stay.”

Stewie gently places Rupert by the bathroom door. The kid walks slowly behind Jillian, he picks up a small vase on the way over, he carefully reaches his arm up then… SLAM. He slams it in the back of her head. Stewie quickly drags the blonde out of the room and grabs a kitchen chair, he pulls her up onto it and ties her to it. Stewie then takes a small gadget from his pocket, it was a small ray. Stewie places it to Jillian’s forehead than zaps her, it looked like the effect of a taser, a small bolt shot her, Stewie had erased her memory just in case, Stewie then pulls the chair over to a closest, he shoves her in and closes the door, Rupert stood back and watched with shame.

Stewie sighs.

“Sorry Jillian, but it’s for your own good, trust me, you don’t want to fall in love with him, lucky for you, you could always find someone better… but for me? Brian is the only one I could ever love…” Stewie shook his head and ran off grabbing Rupert on his way out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Brian sat at the table alone, he continuously checks his phone for time, it was now over half an hour after the meeting time and Jillian was no where to be seen! Could she have really stood him up? but why? They talked all day and seemed so happy; Jillian seemed like she really wanted something more with Brian again! but then, where was she? Even if something came up, like she had fallen sick or had to go back to work, wouldn’t she call? It didn’t make any sense! Brian didn’t know what to do! he thought he worked everything out, that he could finally be happy and move on with his life… was he really that terrible that not even Jillian wanted him? Brian sighed and called for the check, what was the point of staying any longer, he rather just go to the clam and drink his sorrows away.

Brian was about to get off his seat when he noticed Stewie walk in… what on earth was he doing here?! Brian felt his blood boil, he clutches his fists and glares as he walks over.

“I thought that bitch might cancel on you, want me to have dinner with you instead?” Stewie smiles.

The child pulls up a chair and sits across from Brian.

Brian couldn’t believe what Stewie was saying! He already told him it was over, why was he here? was he planning on coming to spy on them? Or crash their date?! Brian couldn’t believe the nerve of Stewie!

“No, Actually I was going to head to the clam, also, why are you here Stewie, no way did you just KNOW Jillian was going to not show up, tell me? were you here to spy on me? ruin my date? What Is it? … actually no. I’m done, I don’t even want to know. Just understand this, if you can’t pull yourself together then we might need to stop being friends all together.” Brian growls and gets off his chair.

“ **I** need to pull myself together?! Are you serious Brian? you had the nerve to fucking kiss me before, you’re the one with the issues, you clearly want me! but you continue to fight against it! why are you here tonight Brian? I should be asking you the same fucking question! I come here worried about you and all you can do is yell at me and accuse me of spying on you, you’re… honestly filth Brian.” Stewie spat.

“Fuck off.” Brian growls before walking away.

Brian was furious, he couldn’t believe Stewie would say that! he knows the reason why they can’t be together yet he keeps trying, Brian has made it clear too many times now! and now Stewie is trying to blame him like he is the bad guy? FINE, yeah, he kissed Stewie, that may have been a stupid move that he only gave that as a ‘one last kiss’ to end it all! … Brian didn’t see the side of leading Stewie on, or confusing the boy, Lois did, a long time ago, but Brian never did anything about it, now look where they are!

Brian gets into his car and takes another swig from his flask. He starts driving. He makes his way to the clam. Meanwhile Stewie that with Rupert…

“Can you believe him!? after everything I have done for him and he tells ME to fuck off! God he is awful!” Stewie vents.

_Sooooo you’re ready to give up now?_

“NO! I am not! god darn it! I love him! I don’t know why… because I should be done with him, but I just can’t let it go… let him go! I- I need him!”

_… but you have me._

“I know I do sweetheart… and to thank you, this is our date.” Stewie smiles sadly… he wanted it to be Brian here, Rupert knows it too, but this may be his chance to get Stewie to ditch Brian forever.

_Our date? Finally!_

Stewie smiles sweetly and takes Rupert’s hand, he stares lovingly into his eyes.

“Rupert I know I take you for granted sometimes, I know I don’t appreciate you as much as I should, you’re always there for me, through everything and despite hating Brian, you still put up with him for my sake, so… thank you, you really mean a lot to me, I’m… I’m sorry that it’s not what you want, I wish I could give you more than the occasional sex, god even when I fuck you Brian’s on my mind! Does that make me a bad person? Just like Brian?”

_That’s the thing Stewie, … you two are made for each other, as much as I’m in love with you, I don’t want to stop you from loving Brian, even if Brian is a selfless jerk! I can see it in you both, you’re madly in love with each other! I know I always give you shit for liking Brian… but I only do that because I’m jealous that you have something so special with him!_

“we have something special too Rupert…”

_Not like that, not like you and Brian, and I’m okay with that now! you’re going to grow older… you won’t need be anymore, I’m willing to accept that, but for now? while Brian continues to be a jackass… I’ll be here~_

“R-Rupert… I—”

Stewie’s eyes tear up.

“T-thank you…”

_Of course, I love you._

“Rupert… lets go to the bathroom… and have some fun aye?”

_Yes please~_

____________________________________________________________________________________

  
Brian sat down at the bar alone and upset… his head was hurting so much; he already had three drinks of scotch and was begging for another one. Brian didn’t know what to do! he was so confused with himself and angry with everything that he has done, worst of all, he wasn’t missing Jillian, he was missing Stewie! all he could think about was being against the boy’s gentle small body… feeling his lips on his own, wanting his hands around the boy so bad! He was desperate for Stewie… he felt like an absolute sicko! A user, a horrible old man. He first of all, used Jillian for his way out, he feels as though he deserved Jillian not showing up, he had been so selfish and ridiculous… the poor lab just wanted to break down and cry. Brian placed his hand to his head and groaned… he chugs his fourth drink and rubbed his temple, he had already been drinking prior to the bar so he was quit wasted… and he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, Brian calls out for another drink…

“w-wh…what’s wrong w-with me! wh…why do I have to feel this way?! I have, a-a-a LIFE ta th-think a-about and… and I… and all I c-can think ab- about is… HIM!” Brian waves his arms in the air and slams them down to the table angrily.

“T-This… I-It can’t go on… I- … what am I meant ta do! I-I – don’t wanna move away! I love it … I love it h-here… I have a-a life… an- and a -… and a home… I … ugh… GOD my head hurts!” Brian groans and rubs his head again.

“I-I’m…Ima… head home—” Brian shakily got off the bar stool- he could barely stand.

“Brian. I’m not letting you leave this bar, call someone to pick you up.” Jerome snaps.

“wh- what? Huh? Oh… ugh… yeah, yeah, I-I I can … do that… yeah…”

Brian stumbles for his phone that was on the bench, he snatches it off, the lab was swaying side by side trying to stay on his feet. He searches through his contacts looking for Stewie’s… he was the only person he could think of! Brian clicks the call button and holds the phone to his ear.

…

“OOooh Rupert~! ahhh~ ahhhh~”

…

Stewie’s ringtone goes off.

Stewie groans and pushes off Rupert, he reaches for his phone.

“OH GOD! it’s Brian.” Stewie growls.

_Don’t answer it._

“I have too…”

Stewie answers the phone and places it to his ear.

“what the hell do you want?” Stewie spat angrily.

“Steeewwwiee~ Stew~! Ahaha! Heey uh, l-listen, a-about … wh… what I uh said, I—” he hiccups

“I- I’m sorry man- Like I just—”

Stewie had no emotion on his face.

“Let me guess you’re drunk and you want me to come pick you up?”

Brian laughs drunkly barley standing.

“ahah! Yeaaah you’re da MAN!”

Stewie scoffs.

“after how you treated me and you’re asking me to help you? god you really have a nerve, fine.” 

Rupert gave a disapproving look.

“T-thank youuu Stewiee~ yo- you’re… you- you’re a good… a good kid… ya know?”  
  
“Bye Brian.”

Stewie hung up the phone and looked at Rupert.

…

“what?”

_Seriously? We were having a good time!_

“Ugh, I know, but Brian is drunk… and as much as I hate him right now, I don’t want him getting into any trouble, besides… I have a little revenge plan~ I’m sick of him treating me like this, using me… he fucks me, then yells at me, then kisses me, then blames me and accuses me of spying? Then he NEEDS me! I’m sick of him walking all over me! I am not one of his whores and I won’t be treated like one anymore!”

 _DAMN RIGHT!_  
  
“I guess I just needed some sex to steam off… thank you Rupert…”

_Eh, anytime!_

“Now, this may be my most genius and most evil plan yet! He wants to fuck with my emotions? Fuck with how I feel? confuse the shit out of me! then fine! It’s time I get my revenge.”

_YEAH!_

“Let’s go ‘pick up’ Brian, shall we?”


	11. Brian gives in

**Chapter 11 Revenge**

Brian was sitting outside having a cigarette, he was seated against the wall completely drunk. He knew Stewie would arrive soon but he wasn’t sure how much longer, Brian continues to take his puffs as he waits.

Stewie was on his way, he had to walk to the bar, luckily it wasn’t far from the restaurant only flaw was it took a little longer than expected. Stewie arrived after 20 minutes, he spotted Brian quite quickly and ran over.

“God you look awful…”

Stewie looks the dog up and down and sighs. Stewie grabbed his phone and decided he would need to call another uber, he couldn’t drive Brian’s car! He was only a kid! Stewie calls and one was sent on its way.

Stewie pushed his hand into his overall pockets and took out a small syringe, he glares at Brian.

“S-Stewie…?”

Stewie jabs Brian in the hip with the needle. It was a drug to make him pass out. Stewie needed Brian to be unconscious for his little plan to work.

Brian eyes grow heavy and fall closed. Brian fell limp, his body flops over onto the cold floor, the cigarette drops from his hand. Stewie grabs the cigarette and takes his very own inhale before tossing it away.

Rupert stares at Stewie.

 _What the hell was in that! and where did you get that from?!_  
  
Stewie smirks. “I’m glad you asked, it’s a serum, it only lasts a few hours, but that is just enough for us to work our plan, also… don’t ask where I get things Rupert, that’s my secret that I will not share.”

_Fair enough… but won’t the uber driver question why a baby and an unconscious dog are getting in his uber?_

“oh please, they want a good score they won’t even dare ask! And most of the time they don’t care! Besides, Brian was probably already going to pass out! He was completely wasted.”

Stewie looks over at the dog. He leans down and wraps Brian’s arm around his shoulder, he lifts the dog up and starts slowly and painfully pulling him to front of the clam. Luckily the uber driver soon arrived. Stewie pulls Brian into the car and lays him down before getting in with Rupert.

Stewie gives the location to the driver and they were off.

Rupert was starting to get familiar with the location as they drove… they were going back to that awful cabin again! it was a smart place, a remote cabin across a river… but the fact it was remote only concerned Rupert even more, what was Stewie planning on doing to Brian? what ever it is… it can’t be good.

_Are you going to tell me what we are doing Stewie?_

“We are almost here.”

Stewie simply answered. He didn’t want to talk about what he was planning; he knows Rupert will try talk him out of it, but it’s what Stewie believes must be done.

The uber driver stops by the river, Stewie pays him and gets out, pulling Brian out onto the floor, without any questions the Uber driver leaves the two here.

Stewie pulls Brian over to the boat and pushes him in. Stewie hops in after holding Rupert in his hands. He places the teddy down and starts rowing across.

“I’m going to threaten him.”

_Excuse me?_

“You heard me, threaten. I’m sick and tired of being used, manipulated, lied too! He clearly wants me, as you said, he confessed to me! that kiss was the confession! The fact that he has to ‘put up’ with Jillian, shows he doesn’t even want to be with her and is using her as an excuse to stop thinking about me! Brian needs me! he knows it! he just needs some reminding, hence why we are here… If I must tie him up and threaten his life for him to understand then so be it! I am madly in love with him Rupert, call me a fool, call me insane or… obsessed! Call me a maniac or crazy! But my love is worth more than what I get, I am worth more! I’m done with him using me as a guilty pleasure, he only wants me when he needs me but any other time, he is off with someone else! I’m done! It’s time I fought back! take what is rightfully mine! And don’t even try stop me… I have made my decision, this is happening! If I must draw blood, I will… he should have known this would happen when he continued to lead me on…”

_I am not going to stop you. I think you should. You should finally take what is yours! Maybe this time he will actually fucking listen! All you do is try for him, make his life better, but when does he ever put you first? You’re not allowed to be jealous, but the moment he is jealous and you are upset with him over it, he expects you to apologize for being angry, he never allows you to be with anybody else, so why isn’t it the same for him? why does he get to go off with every chick he finds! God Brian is so contradicting and so selfish! He never thinks for anyone but himself… well tonight that will change, I give you full permission to do whatever you must Stewie._

“Trust me Rupert, I have a lot planned for tonight…”

They finally rowed across the whole lake to the other side where the cabin was. Stewie pulled Brian out of the boat and dragged him along the dirt into the cabin, Stewie then goes back and grabs Rupert taking him inside and placing him gently on the couch. The kid goes back to the front door where he left Brian. he starts pulling him through the cabin into the bedroom. Before leaving yesterday Stewie cleaned up all the romantic valentine’s stuff, what was the point of having all of that up when Brian didn’t appreciate any of it! Stewie leaves Brian laying on the bedroom floor and goes out to the kitchen, he starts to drag a chair into the bedroom. Stewie places the chair in the middle of the bedroom and pulls Brian onto it. Brian falls limp, almost falling off, Stewie held him there in place as he grabbed the bed sheets. He tears a bit of fabric off and uses that to tie Brian’s hands behind the chair. Stewie then uses a bit of fabric for both his legs, tying those to the chair legs. Brian sat in place, tied to the chair. Stewie stood back and stared at the dog’s helpless and defenseless position. Nowhere to run, nowhere to go… no way out. Stewie smirks. The child makes his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He pulls up the chair to the drawers and pulls himself up. Stewie searches for the sharpest knife he could. the brunette shoves the knife into his pocket and steps down from the chair. He runs back out and into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

“We are going to have a little fun…”

Stewie purrs evilly, his eyes were cold and sinister, this was a nefarious act. Stewie was mentally depraved… the boy has taken his lovesick and unrequited love too far now, stepping over every boundary, but he was led to this… he gave Brian all the warnings, it was coming! The lab knew how desperately he wanting Brian, and Brian continued to feed him making his hunger grow. Stewie was so deeply infatuated with Brian…

The young boy pulls himself onto Brian’s lap, he swings his legs over and wraps them around him, he stares at the knocked-out dog with need and desire… Stewie places one of his tiny hands against Brian’s cheek, he gently strokes his fur while leaning in. Stewie presses his lips against Brian’s and kisses him passionately, he thrusts Brian… pushing himself against him. Stewie pulls back and leans into Brian’s ear whispering softly.

“You’re mine…”

Brian let’s out a groan shifting slightly, he wasn’t fully awake yet but could feel the restraint. He twists his wrists only to feel something tight push against them. He grunts as his eyes flutter open slowly. His vision was blurry but he could make out an oval shape… Brian blinks a few times and then his eyes shot open wide, he gasps his lip trembling as he see’s Stewie so close. Brian frantically looks around and starts to panic, his breath picking up- he starts to hyperventilate, taking short and rushed breaths, his heart beating so loud! He starts pulling his arm but realized he was tied down; he wiggles his body from side to side but before he could do anymore Stewie slammed his hands harshly onto Brian’s soft furry chest.

“settled down dog.” Stewie snapped jarringly.

“STEWIE WHAT THE HELL!” Brian shrieked.

Stewie shot daggers with his eyes as he held Brian’s fur with a tight grasp.

“Relax…” Stewie grinned evilly.

“what the **fuck** are you doing?!” Brian demanded to know as he struggled against the duvet fabric.

“Would you like me to explain Brian? it is quite simple, if you’re willing to listen…” Stewie raises a brow.

Brian knows what kind of things Stewie can do… he has seen him commit many murders, the dog remained quiet and nodded.

“Just explain.”

There wasn’t much to explain, Brian had a feeling on what was happening, they were in that darn cabin again! Brian already knew that Stewie was going to assault him or force him into something that he doesn’t want to do, he is here because he pissed Stewie off and rubbed him the wrong way, which confused Brian! The lab thought it was all over! That Stewie was going to get over it! clearly not! Brian wasn’t exactly, afraid of Stewie, he has know the kid all his life and he has learned to not be afraid in situations like this with Stewie, he has assimilated to the way Stewie acts and the things he does, he isn’t surprised anymore when Stewie talks about whom he killed and how gruesome the details get… he knows Stewie all to well and the things he gets up too, Brian was more afraid of the unknown, he knows Stewie was planning something sinister and iniquitous, he just didn’t know what! That’s what frightened him the most about this situation! A maniac has him tied to a chair on a remote cabin! This couldn’t be clearer on what horrible things are soon to come.

Stewie slips off Brian and stands back. Brian let out a shaky breath once he got off but kept a straight and serious face, he didn’t want to show Stewie that he was panicked.

“Well?” Brian growls waiting for his explanation.

“What do you think is happening Brian? it doesn’t take a genius to work out that they are tied up… but if you insist, I’ll explain; well clearly I kidnapped you after you called drunk wanting me to pick you up from the clam… which mind you was the most selfish thing you could ever do after everything that happened, let me tell you what I mean by that. You clearly love me Brian, don’t even try protest or fight against it, you made it clear when you kissed me earlier- don’t try lie to me or lie to yourself, don’t even try make up some lame excuse to why you kissed me, with both know you kissed me earlier because you want me, you don’t even want Jillian anymore! You’re manipulating her and lying to her again! you don’t love her! you’re using her as your… excuse? I-I I don’t even know **what** you’re trying to do honestly, you… pick up Jillian and… heh, shove it in my face, after I confessed? I poured my heart out to you, liked that even mattered- you continued to ignore how I felt and talked about your date with her… like she is ‘ **the one** ’ but just the night before you treated ME like I was ‘the one’ … do you know how it feels Brian? when someone tells you that they love you then the next day basically threaten to leave their life forever? Do you even understand the stress you put me through! Then you blamed it all on me! like it wasn’t even your fault… like – l-like what YOU were doing what right?! You’re so vain! You couldn’t even see past your own lies… you’re practically cheating! I’m SURE you didn’t tell Jillian about what we did… no, actually, even if it wasn’t me, even if it was some hot chick that you fucked then left, you STILL wouldn’t tell Jillian about that would you? because you KNOW she wouldn’t be with you! because it’s practically cheating! If she knew you had someone else on your mind when you told her that you loved her, do you think she would be happy? do you think this is fair on her?! annnd don’t even try SAY that you don’t love me because I am SO positive, I have never been so positive that you love me Brian… I’m not a egoistic narcissist like you, I just KNOW it because it’s clear! People do dumb things when they are drunk, especially confessions… I don’t believe you just FUCKED me because you were drunk and confused, you clearly wanted me! I saw the look in your eyes… and how desperate you were today… you didn’t even WANT to go out with Jillian! You wanted me… buuut then when I come to the restaurant… it’s once again, as the kiss never happened! You yell at me! and … and… then have the fucking guts to call me all helpless and drunk! Begging me to pick you up after all you did to me! … well I picked you up didn’t I Bri? … brought you here… and now I’m teaching you a lesson, about respect, loyalty and love…”

Stewie crawls on top of Brian, Brian starts shifting in his seat trying to get Stewie off with his body.

“Oh, fuck off!” Brian spat.

“Fuck off huh? That’s your response… and you call yourself writer…” Stewie growls deeply.

“Fine? You want a better response? FUCK YOU. you’re the manipulative one! YOU’RE INSANE! CRAZY! What the hell is wrong with you!? you can’t tell me what I love, you’re NOT me, I’M ME! it’s my choice what I do, and who I love, you can’t just pick for me! and stop assuming I am in love with you! Even if I was Stewie, you can’t force someone to express their love to you! maybe… maybe I don’t want that with you! … maybe… I -I just want a normal life? Maybe… I’m not ready to open up? the fact that you’re forcing me… that- that’s more selfish! You’re the selfish one! And… and wh- you KIDNAPPED ME!” Brian cried.

“oooh so it’s my fault that I kidnapped you and fondled you while you were asleep okay buddy, you’re the one leading me on!”

…

“Y-You fondled me? …wh—”

“oooh what you don’t like that?” Stewie growls.

“NO! you- y-you violated me while I was asleep!? that’s… iniquitous! How dare you!” Brian cried.

Stewie places his hand to his pocket, he pulls the knife out and spins it around so the blade was pointing in Brian’s direction.

Brian leans his head back and gulped.

“St-Stewie! w-wh-where did you get that from!” Brian stutters nervously.

“You’re going to play nice from now on Brian, if you haven’t already realized, I’m the one in control here… you’re tied up, defenseless and helpless, no one out for miles, you could scream but nobody will hear you… and I have a knife… sooooo I think you should listen to your old pal Stewie~” Stewie purrs as he waves the knife around Brian’s face, Brian’s eyes follow the blade carefully, he was terrified now!

“Now, I’m going to tell you how I feel, I’m done, I’m done with being treated like I’m nothing, I’m sick of when you ignore me, or go off without me, or without telling me where you’re going! I’m sick of you making me worry about you all the time, going out late, not calling or even texting me to let me know you’re okay! … I’m – I’m sick of the lies… the women… the – the heartbreak! I’m sick of you using me… like an object, using my things to help you get a girl… I- I’m sick of being second best with everyone else you’re with… you’re always busy Bri! I just want time with you again! … I- just want you to stop… only needing me when it benefits you!” Stewie’s eyes fill with tears. “I… I’m always there for you, I just… I wish you were there more for me!”

…

“S-Stewie… I-I- I’m sorry okay? I didn’t realize how much… how … how much you…” Brian stares at the knife and gulps.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I can hear it! you! YOU! you’re manipulating me! right now! you’re not actually sorry!” Stewie screamed.

“… no, no why the FUCK would I be?! YOU’RE IN-FUCKING-SANE!”

“but why wouldn’t I LIE you have a FUCKING KNIFE!” Brian bites Stewie’s arm.

Stewie yelps and kicks Brian in the nose, Brian pulls back, a bit of Stewie’s flesh coming with him. Stewie’s arm was bleeding… a huge bite from Brian… blood dripping out… Stewie held his arm close to him… his eyes go glassy.

“Y-You bit me!” he cried loudly.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do!?”

Stewie clutches the knife harder. The young boy storms out of the room, he grabs a pillow and pulls out the pillow case, Stewie rolls the case into a ball and storms back into the room, he climbs on top of Brian and shoves the ball of fabric in his mouth.

“SHUT UP!”

Stewie pulls away and takes a deep breath before sitting back down on Brian’s lap, he moves the knife up to Brian’s neck, Brian had fear in his eyes, tears start rolling down his face… Stewie lowers the knife away.

Brian used his tongue to get the fabric out of his mouth, he spits it out.

“Stewie! why are you doing this! … you know I don’t want to hurt you! … I-I didn’t want to bite you before! I-I was… I was scared! … p-please… please don’t do this! we can forget this ever happened! O-okay? … become friends ag-again!” Brian pleaded.

“You… You just don’t get it do you? I don’t want to be your friend! I want to be yours!” Stewie cried.

“WHY!? You know I’m an awful person! You said it yourself! … I- I can’t deny what you said isn’t true… b-because it is…” tears roll down his face. “I-I… just why? Why do you love me? I’m horrible…”

Stewie growls lowering the knife slowly.

“I don’t know… okay? I- I hate you! you’re so… SELFISH! And… and … arrogant and… GROSS b-but I also feel so emotionally, physically and sexually attracted to you… things you do and say… oh god Brian I’m so in love with you and I HATE IT! I hate… that I need you so bad… you make me feel things, that nobody else does, you make me feel anger like nobody ever has… fuck Brian! even when you bit me I felt horny!” Stewie confesses.

“T-This is… too much! You need… you need help…”

Stewie lowers the blade to Brian’s cock, he rubs it against it…. Brian’s cock was hard… funny.

“You’re so hard Bri…”

Brian whined staring down at the knife, he gulps.

“St-Stewie…” he moans gently.

“If I can’t have this… then nobody can~”

Brian gulps.

“S-Stewie! no! please…”

“I mean… unless… I can have it right now? I mean… clearly you’re horny… I didn’t know you loved knife play so much Brian… does this thrill make you horny~?”

Stewie rubs the blade up and down against the length smirking.

Brian whines and closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

“…Wh-what… do you want to do with it… Stewie…”

Brian gives in.


	12. Insane Together

**Chapter 12 Insane Together**

Stewie pushes himself off Brian and stood back, he raises his eyebrow high and then his expression turns smug. Stewie chuckles, he slips the knife into his pocket and then places his small hands against Brian’s thighs he pulls them open wide looking down at Brian’s already erect cock. Brian whines and shifts uncomfortably.

“What would you like me to do~?” Stewie purrs

Brian growls and shakes his head.

“To get some help…” Brian mutters harshly.

Stewie pulls a hand back and flings the knife out from his pocket, he places it right above Brian’s area.

“speak up.”

Brian gulps and laughs nervously shaking his head.

“n-nothing! W-whatever you want…” Brian bit his lip staring at the knife that was inches away… he didn’t want to anger the kid when he had the knife in his hand, there was no way out of this but to obey.

Stewie took a deep breath and smiles, he rubs the blunt side against his cock and hums softly he liked seeing Brian so scared and helpless… he was so submissive… a side to Brian that you would never see! The last time and the only time Stewie ever saw him this submissive was when Brian went to that obedient school for dogs, sadly the submissive Brian didn’t last as long as Stewie wanted it to. Although he likes seeing Brian so submissive, Stewie still prefers to be the submissive one… although this was fun and exciting and something new to try, he was willing to give it a shot.

Stewie kneels down and then flutters a look up at Brian, Brian looks away his cheeks bright, you could see it through his fur, he looked nervous and scared… but also helpless and needy.

Stewie puts his knife in his pocket and starts massaging Brian’s inner thighs.

“My, my~ your thighs are so strong Bri~” Stewie purrs.

Brian’s tail began to wag behind him, slamming onto the chair, Brian looked ashamed, he quickly wiggled his bottom so he was siting on his tail. He looks away ashamed, his eyes lowered and his cheeks red.

“Aww~ That’s right… you love it when I call you strong~” Stewie giggles.

Stewie moves closer his head inches away from Brian’s needy area.

“St-Stewie… can we please talk about this…? w-we can’t do this… YOU can’t do this! it’s a violation! P-please… jus, just listen to me…” Brian twists his paws but they couldn’t break free.

“It’s not a violation~ besides you moaned my name before~ annnd you said I could so whatever I wanted~ so… I guess I have consent?” Stewie shrugs.

“Y-you threatened me! what else was I going to say!” Brian cried.

“Oh, cut the shit Brian! you’re enjoying this~ every last second of it… you are loving being tied up, threatened… tortured… you want it, don’t hide it… I know you… I’ve also… **known** you” (an old way of saying had sex with you)

Brian gulps, his tail starts wagging again, quicker.

“shit…” Brian mutters and tries shifting.

“oooh~? What is this? somebody’s happy~” Stewie smirks and leans in, his tongue curls around Brian’s tip. Brian shivers and his tongue flops out, he tenses up…

“f-fuck…” Brian stutters out.

Stewie grins happily, he knows that Brian is enjoying this, he has known Brian for years and the kind of things he is into, Brian talks to Stewie a lot about his past relations… and Stewie knows a lot of weird things the dog has done, he knows what gets the dog horny he also knows that Brian loves him… so Stewie see’s nothing wrong with what’s happening.

Stewie leans back in and wraps his lips around the top, he slowly lowers himself, he wraps his small hands around the bottom while he sucks the top. Brian moans desperately throwing his head back with pleasure.

“f-f…fuck! oooh god!” he closes his eyes tightly, he couldn’t even thrust or use his own hands… it was all up to Stewie to please him, so if Stewie was to stop… well poor Brian.

Stewie slowly pulls back, he was being as slow as possible to make Brian as horny and hard as he could, he was torturing him in a sexual way… going deep and slow.

“Come on Stewie!” Brian whined shifting again.

“oooh? So now you’re going to beg?” Stewie stood up and stood back.

“N-no! I- well- you- you’re taking so long!” Brian protested.

“Mhm~ isn’t it fun!” Stewie giggles excitedly.

“ugh, god fucking damnit just suck my dick!” Brian shouts.

“hmm… no.” Stewie grins evilly.

“N-NO?! what the fuck do you mean NO? What the hell is the point of all of this?!” Brian shouts/

“To teach you a fucking lesson Brian! It isn’t about the sex…” Stewie sighs.

“T-then what the hell do you want from me?!” Brian snapped.

Stewie clutches his fists.

“IT’S ABOUT YOU CARING ABOUT ME AND MY FEELINGS! Bri… you never care, I tell you I love you, but you don’t care… I- I… I do so much for you, what the hell do you ever do for me?! and then on top of that after you hurt me… you ask me for favors! Like tonight! You asked me to pick you up after you literally screamed at me! I just want you to notice how I feel... realize how much I truly do for you, you’re my first priority! … but I’m not yours!” Stewie broke down, his legs gave up and he falls to his knees, his hands cover his face and he begins to sob.

Brian never realized how much of an impact he was on Stewie’s feelings and emotions, he always felt like he was a burden when he was around Stewie or that he was holding him back, he never meant to act like he didn’t care!

“Stewie, of course you’re my number one… I- I love you! you mean everything to me… I- probably would have killed myself by now! you’re my reason for living… for why I keep writing and believing in myself, you’re the reason I laugh and smile… and feel like I belong, the only reason why I don’t express those emotions more often… well it’s because I know I will fall in love with you! in fact… I have- a-and I hate that I do! I… fell in love with you! I am in love with you! … when I was at the bar drinking my sorrows away, I wasn’t thinking about how Jillian stood me up, I was thinking about how I screamed at you… how I hurt you, how I want you! I… I god… you’re so fucking insane… I- … and I- I’m scared really… I’m getting fucking thrill~! And heh… god this is so iniquitous… but I fucking love it…” Brian sighs and closes his eyes, tears roll down his face.

Stewie looks up tears rolling down his too… he was speechless, Brian had finally confessed, truly confessed. Stewie didn’t think he would ever! The kid lifts himself up and walks over to Brian. he climbs on top of him and wraps his arms around the lab. Stewie unties Brian’s paws but doesn’t stop hugging him, instead he leans his oval shaped head against his heart… his heart was beating so loud and so quick. Brian didn’t push Stewie off… or hurt him- he wraps his arms around him in return.

“t-then why were you so… against it from the start?” Stewie asks curiously.

“Stewie you fucking tied me up!” he pushes away from the kid.

“I was panicked at first! I didn’t know what the hell you were going to do! and… I wasn’t ready to confess! I had a lot going on okay?! This is so morally wrong! Lois and Peter would NEVER allow it! you know how they are about this kind of thing Stewie! I… I was scared… I still am, but I am sick and tired of fighting it… fighting my feelings, holding every emotion I have back, I- I guess I needed this… I guess in a way I’m as fucked up as you… I guess… that’s… why we are made for each other?” Brian chuckles sadly wiping Stewie’s eyes.

Stewie sniffles and smiles at Brian.

“we are pretty fucked up, aren’t we? I mean… who could blame us? We shouldn’t blame ourselves! We are fucked up by nature! I’m an intelligent kid! I knew more than the average adult since the day I was born! And you’re fucking talking dog!” Stewie chuckles and sighs.

“heh, yeah… god… I know this is… kind of ruining the moment but… I… uh I’m still really horny…” he laughs nervously.

Stewie chuckles and places his head to Brian’s.

“aww~ the little horn dog~”

Stewie leans in and kisses Brian’s lips, Brian kisses back genuinely, he wraps his arms around Stewie’s body and pulls him close. Stewie smirks into the kiss and rubs his knee against Brian’s cock, Brian whines and pulls back.

“You better fix it.” Brian looks down seriously at the kid… dominate Brian was back~

Stewie smirks and places his hands against Brian’s chest, his knee rubs into Brian’s cock once again.

“what if I don’t~?”

Brian reaches with his untied hands and grabs the knife quickly; he rubs it against Stewie’s cheek.

“Well… we could always see what this does…?” Brian’s eyes were dark… he smirks.

“oooh Brian~!” Stewie moans tightening the grip on his fur.

“ **cut me.** I dare you~ no! I beg you~!” Stewie moans louder, ah yes, Stewie LOVES pain.

“Trust me darling~ I would… but, Lois and Peter won’t be so happy with that… besides… I already bit you, we have to hide that from them…” Brian looked down at Stewie’s arm nervously.

Stewie whined. “right… god your teeth are so sexy!” Stewie smirks.

“heh, you bet~ as sharp as a knife~” Brian winks while putting the knife down.

Stewie huffs. “well I guess I’ll finish pleasuring you~”

Stewie slips of Brian’s lap and down to the floor, Brian’s hands were free but his feet were still strapped down, Stewie would like to keep it that way, just for the fun of torturing him~!

“I’m guessing you’re not untying me yet… well, you know I’ll get my revenge for that…” Brian warns.

“Oh, please do daddy~” Stewie growls darkly.

Brian rolls his eyes and grabs Stewie’s wrist harshly, right. His hands are untied.

“please just do it.” he pulls Stewie down lower.

“Devils Brian! you’re so desperate!” Stewie giggles as he leans in, Stewie wraps his mouth around Brian’s cock, he starts to drool onto it, his saliva dripping down all over it… Stewie pulls back up and Brian whines.

“Fuck me.”

Brian’s tail wags furiously.

“fuck yes…” Brian moaned breathlessly.

Stewie quickly fiddles with the duvet covers he used to tie Brian’s feet, he unties them, throwing the sheets to the side, Brian was quick up, he bounces of the chair and grabs Stewie’s wrist harshly, he pulls the child onto the bed and the climbs onto him.

Stewie lay against his stomach, his heart beating so fast… god he loved when Brian took control, he is also relieved that Brian didn’t run off after being untied, Stewie knew he wouldn’t though, he knows the difference between Brian’s genuine tone and lying tone and he knows Brian was serious and genuine when he spoke before.

“B-Bri~ don’t hold back.” Stewie smirks.

Brian thrusts against Stewie, his cold wet cock slid up Stewie’s ass, Stewie moans biting onto the pillow, his eyes roll back and then slam shut. Brian pants and moans as he aggressively pounds against Stewie, he was already precumming, his cock had been throbbing and begging for the attention for so long! Brian held Stewie’s shoulders tightly and he pushes his cock deeper into Stewie’s ass. Stewie just moans louder and louder- god he forgot that Rupert was just in the other room! It’s the second time he has had to hear Brian and Stewie fuck! poor guy!

“oooh Daddy Dog~ you’re so good at this~! no wonder all the girls swoon over you~” Stewie smirks widely.

“Heh, I’m big huh.” Brian spoke smugly.

“Ehh…”

“…eh? Oh, come on!” Brian whines

“I’ve seen bigger in magazines…” Stewie hums.

“gay.”

“says the one fucking me.” Stewie snaps back.

“f-fuck… fuck you…”

“yes, yes you are~” Stewie laughs.

Brian rolls his eyes and thrusts harder into Stewie, he was so close!

“Sth… Stewie I’m so close!”

Stewie was preparing himself already as he could feel Brian very close.

Brian leaned in and bit onto Stewie’s shoulder as cum shot up his ass so quickly, Brian let out a deep moan while his sharp canine teeth bit down on Stewie’s sensitive skin.

Stewie shrieked and closed his eyes, his hands went into fists, he shed a tear but sucked up the pain because damn it felt so good!

Brian pulled back, the cum dripped out of Stewie’s ass and onto the bed, Brian just leaned onto his back breathlessly. Stewie laid down on his back beside Brian.

“f-fuck…. you were right… your teeth are as sharp as a knife~” Stewie smirks.

There was another hole in Stewie’s shirt from where Brian bit him the second time, blood was dripping out…

“s-shit… ugh… sorry kid.” Brian felt bad for biting so hard.

“I loved it.” Stewie smirks.

“You’re so insane…” Brian chuckles.

“… well at least we can be insane together~?” this was the moment of fate… if Brian said yes… it’s official…

Brian took Stewie’s hand.

“Let’s just… not tell Lois about this…” Brian chuckles nervously.

“Mhm… and you are to end things with Jillian.”

“sounds fair.” Brian turns and kisses Stewie on the nose.

“… to be honest Bri… s-she didn’t set you up… I- … I tied her up and locked her in her closet… b-but I didn’t hurt her! I swear! I liked Jillian; she was always so sweet… I just… I couldn’t lose you!”

Brian shook his head.

“Yeah… I had hunch that you did that… I’m… not mad, don’t worry… buuut we should probably check in on her, she’s probably too stupid to get herself out of that mess.” Brian sighed and shook his head.

“sooooo how are you gonna end things with her…?”

“eh, I’ll just tell her I got back with my ex… isn’t that right miss Desiree?” Brian smirks.

Stewie giggles and goes all blushy.

“sure is…”

Brian sat up and so did Stewie. Brian places a paw to his cheek and kisses his boyfriend.

“Come on you maniac…” Brian pecks his cheek. “we should get going.”

Stewie nods and smiles.

“We should come back here again sometime…” Stewie grins.

“Next Valentines…”

**The end.**

(was that a foreshadow? Perhaps.)


End file.
